Unmistakable- Miami Medical
by Oncer-at-Hogwarts
Summary: It's clear to everybody that Eva and Chris have feelings for each other, clear to everybody but them. What happens when one of them finally plucks up the courage to admit their feelings
1. Chapter 1

It was clear to everybody in Miami Trauma 1 that Eva and Chris were made for each other. Their witty banter and flirty comments made it obvious to them all that they both had feelings for each other, well, obvious to everybody but each other. They were both just too stubborn to admit it. They were both perfect for each other, Chris kept Eva grounded, not letting her get too wrapped up in her work and forgetting about the real world, and Eva encouraged Chris, always pushing him to do as well as he can. It was a match made in Heaven.

It had just gotten to the end of a very stressful shift for Alpha Team, Dr. Rayner had disappeared in a whirl of bare flesh and confusion, leaving Alpha Team without a leader. Eva was quick to fill the spot, along with Chris. Together they made a good team. At the end of their shift, the two of them, along with Dr.'s Serena Warren and Matthew Proctor, the new addition to their little team headed over to the Crab Shack, their usual bar. Chris, Serena, and their Head Nurse, Tuck Brody, were all sat around a table, listening to a story that Proctor was telling them, about how in Kuwait, they were all desperate for a drink, they made martini's in empty IV bags.

"Well if you think Kuwait made you desperate, try working with Chris for 3 years" Eva's voice rang out as she took a seat at the table

"ohhh haha, look what the cat dragged in" Chris retaliated smirking at the Cuban.

"Oh bite me cowboy" She giggled, taking a mouthful of her drink.

Proctor had sensed the sexual tension between the two and leant closer to Serena,

"So how long have those two been dating?" He whispered in her ear. Serena who was taking a swig of her drink at that precise moment of time, chocked and spat it out, all over Eva, who sent a glare her way. She leant over to Proctor and whispered back,

"They're not" He looked at her incredulously and she giggled. Eva looked over at her, giving her a questioning look. Serena shook her head and leant back to Proctor

"There's a bet going on, which one of them is going to admit their feelings first and when they're finally going to get together". She giggled slightly and then stood up, claiming she was going to buy the next round.

Proctor and Tuck had also gotten up, trying to beat her to the bar.

"Is it my imagination, or did everybody scatter?" Eva laughed, trying hard not to look at Chris for too long, fully knowing the effect that he had on her.

"I don't know, maybe they think we're sleeping together" He laughed, trying not to sound too eager or excited about the fact that the others had left them alone. She took in a sharp breath, trying not to blush and make it too obvious to Chris that she had feelings or him. She started telling him about how Proctor got Rayner's job, trying to hide the fact that she was obviously disappointed, she had hoped that she would get his position. She definitely deserved it, she was the youngest female Trauma surgeon ever, not to mention she was one of the best at her job.

Chris noticed that she was upset about the fact she didn't get the job and grabbed her hand which was previously leaning on the table. He tried to ignore the spark that occurred when his skin touched hers, focusing on trying to make her feel better.

"If I had my way, you would be chief, You deserve it Eva, you work harder than anyone here. I feel like if we all didn't force you to take breaks or actually go home at the end of your shift, you would be in the surgery 24/7. You've earned it, you would make a great Chief" He starting stroking his thumb over the skin of her hand, in a comforting way.

"Well if I was chief, you would be the first person I want on my team" She smiled at him, trying hard to ignore the butterflies in her stomach, which appeared the moment he grabbed her hand. Nobody said anything for the next few minutes, just enjoying each others company. Meanwhile, the others were stood at the bar, gazing over at the couple at the table.

"Are they seriously not dating?!" Proctor asked Tuck and Serena. They both nodded glumly. They both thought that they would make such a cute couple, plus Eva would make sure that their relationship wouldn't get in the way of their work.

"We should probably get back before they start worrying we abandoned them" Tuck chuckled. Serena doubted that they would care if they did leave but followed the two guys anyway.

When they approached the table, Chris was still holding Eva's hands and they were both staring into each others eyes. Tuck cleared his throat, causing the two to jump apart from each other, going a bright shade of red. Eva turned her focus onto her drink, whereas Chris took a sudden interest in his shoes. Serena sensed that it was awkward for the both of them so came to their rescue, starting up a conversation about Rayner, and his exit. Eva sent her a look of appreciation and Chris just sent her a quick, thankful smile.

She had to catch herself before she could roll her eyes, aware of Eva's eyes on her. Those two really needed to sort themselves out. It's so obvious that they like each other. She had $100 on the line that they would start dating within the next two months, and she was determined to see it happen.


	2. Chapter 2

Eva and Chris shared a cab together, both of them slightly intoxicated. Eva glanced over at Chris, who was running a hand through his blonde hair, the muscles in his arms flexing. He sensed her staring and turned to face her, giving her a coy smirk. She blushed and dropped her head, smiling to herself. She looked back up at him and bit her lip, trying to hide her smirk. His eyes widened and darkened. She smirked at him at turned her head to face out the window, taking in their surroundings.

"Little Minx" He muttered to himself, forcing himself to stop looking at her and to look out the window.

The cab stopped at Eva's house, and she got out, not before trying to give Chris some money to go towards the cab fare. He just glared at her and pushed the money back towards her.

"Eva. I'm a gentleman, I can pay the cab fare" He said to her. Shutting the door on her before she could protest. The cab driver chuckled before driving off.

"My girlfriend used to be the same, she used to want to pay for everything" He said to Chris.

"Oh...We aren't dating, we're just friends" Chris replied, blushing.

"Oh...yeah...sure okay" The driver said, unconvinced. Chris blushed again and leant his head against his window, thinking of Eva, her smile and how, even on his darkest days, he could look over to Eva to see her smile at him or laugh at something he said, and his day would be instantly better. He groaned internally. He has it bad for this woman, it's a shame she'd never think of him that way.

The cab pulled up to his house, and he thanked the driver, giving him a $20 note, telling him to keep the change. He let himself in and sat down, turning the TV on. He put a documentary on but he couldn't focus on it, his mind was too preoccupied with a certain brunette. After 10 minutes of trying to get his mind to focus on the TV instead of his colleague, he sighed and turned the TV off, climbing into bed. Ready to drift off to sleep, his dreams also being invaded by his beautiful friend.

Meanwhile, Eva was lying in bed, trying her hardest to get to sleep, but finding herself unable to do so. Her mind was being taken over by her certain blonde haired colleague, and no, not Serena. She sighed, opening her eyes, all she could see when she had her eyes closed was Chris, his charming smirk, the way his muscles flex when he runs his hand through his hair, the fact that he can cheer her up instantly with his stupid jokes. She still had butterflies in her stomach from when he held her hand back at the bar. She yawned suddenly, looking over at her alarm clock and cursed, noticing the time. She closed her eyes again, letting sleep take over.

When she woke the next morning, she couldn't remember the dream that she had, but she did remember one important detail, it was about Chris. She sighed, she truly has got it bad for this guy. It's a shame he doesn't feel about her like that, he probably thinks of her as his sister or something like that. That's what you get for waiting for too long. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She can't let him affect her today, he's nothing but her friend and colleague, she has to act like it, she has to act professional.

She slipped out of bed and got into the shower. The hot water beating down on her stiff body made her completely forget about Chris and her dream. She got out, and went to put some clothes on when her phone chimed, alerting her of a message.

 _ **Chris:** Hey Eva, someone stole my bike again, is there any chance of catching a lift to work? :)_

She chuckled to herself as she read his message. He's always getting his bike stolen. She typed out a response to him. She would only have to leave 20 minutes earlier than usual, and it's worth it for Chris. She shook her head, getting rid of the thought before it would turn into something more and got dressed, deciding on wearing a nice top and skirt to drive to work in, before she got changed into her uniform. The skirt was quite tight and short, something she doesn't usually wear, but she's feeling adventurous today.

Without meaning to, she starts thinking of what Chris would say when he saw her in the skirt. Would he be impressed? Stop Eva, you can't think like this, he's your colleague. If you date, you would probably date for a few months before he gets bored of you, you'll go through a messy break up which would then affect how you work with each other, it isn't worth the hassle and pain, you're good friends and it should probably stay that way. She glanced at the clock and noticed that it was time to go pick Chris up. She took a deep breath before walking out, preparing herself for yet another day where she has to hide her true feelings from everyone, although she has a sneaky suspicion that most people already knew.


	3. Chapter 3

Eva pulled up outside of Chris' house and honked her horn. A few minutes later he walked out and waved at Eva. Eva's breath got caught in her throat as she took his appearance in. He was wearing a tight-fitting white T-shirt which hugged the muscles on his arms. She absentmindedly licked her lips. As he got closer to her car she shook her head, turning away from him, scolding herself, reminding herself of what would happen if they dated. She checked herself out in the mirror to make sure that she wasn't blushing. She wasn't, good. She sighed and leant back in her seat, waiting for him to get in the car.

Chris opened the passenger's side door and got in, finally getting a good look at Eva. His eyes widened when he saw the skirt she was wearing. Chris has seen Eva in plenty of dresses, but never a skirt that was that short or tight. He refrained himself from looking at her body and busied himself with putting his seatbelt on.

"You look good today milady" He complimented her. Eva blushed slightly and turned her head so he couldn't see.

"Milday?" She asked, confused

"Just trying out a little fresh urbage from across the pond, what with our new dynamic on Alpha Team" Chris replied, grinning at the brunette

"Well in that case. I prefer, your almost royal, not quite highness Zambrano" She smirked, looking over at Chris. He chuckled and turned his head to face out the window, willing himself not to look at her and ogle her body, not Eva, anybody but Eva. he prefers her wits and humour over her body.

The car journey was a quiet one, neither of them trusting themselves to speak. A few times in their journey, Chris looked over to Eva, just admiring how beautiful she was. Yes he preferred her humour and her wisdom over her looks, he just thought that her looks were an added bonus that deserved to be admired. Eva could feel him staring at her a few times throughout their journey, he wasn't very subtle. She smirked to herself. A tiny part of her brain was telling her that it was wrong, but the rest of her body was screaming at her, telling her that they would be perfect together.

She could see the hospital approaching and part of her was sad. Although she loved her job, more specifically, saving people's lives, part of her just wanted to spend the whole day in the car with Chris, just driving wherever the roads take them. She parked her car and tried not to look too disappointed as Chris went to open his door. She got out the car and began walking towards the doors of the surgery when Chris stopped her.

"Thank you for the lift Eva" He smiled nervously at her, she frowned slightly

"What's wrong?" She asked him, concerned. He let out a breathy laugh

"Nothing's wrong, I was just wondering...do you want to go out for drinks after work? Like just the two of us?"

"As friends or...as a...date?" Eva asked him, biting her lip

"That's up to you..." He trailed off, looking down. Eva grinned, ecstatic. That one part of her brain that was telling her that it was wrong was shunned.

"It's a date then. I'll see you later cowboy" She smirked at him and walked off, leaving him stood in shock by her car, adding a bit more swing into her step, knowing that he was watching her.

A few minutes later, Chris had managed to collect himself and followed Eva through the doors, reminding himself that it was the workplace and that the had to be professional. He had managed to hide his feelings for Eva and acted professional with her for 2 and a half years, and even though they were going on a date tonight, he still had to act like he was nothing more than a colleague, or friend, around the others.

Neither of them had noticed Serena, standing by a tree right behind them throughout their encounter, who was stood there grinning gleefully. She rushed through the door and ran into Tuck, who took one look at her grin and gasped.

"Spill girl! What do you know? Give me the details!"

She giggled, and pulled him by the arm, going to find Proctor who was standing at the front desk, watching the two with an amused look on his face. Serena grabbed him too and took them both to the roof, where they could have a few minutes privacy.

"So I was stood out in the car park, about to come in when I saw Eva and Chris pull up in her car, anyways, I wanted to see if either of them were going to say anything and OH MY GOD you WILL NOT believe what just happened" the petite blonde rattled off, giggling like a maniac.

"They kissed?!" Proctor asked and she giggled again and shook her head.

"Even better" the two males looked at her, confused. She sighed and opened her mouth ready to tell them when their pagers beeped, they had incoming in 10 minutes. She sighed and got ready to leave the roof when Proctor stopped her

"Come on you can't just leave us on such a cliff-hanger" He whined and Tuck chuckled, it's almost as if he wants Eva and Chris together more than Serena does.

"We have 10 minutes, that's plenty of time!" Proctor scolded Serena. She rolled her eyes but started telling them anyway.

"So, basically Chris asked Eva out to drinks after work and she asked whether it was a date or just as friends and he said it was up to her and she said it was a date and then walked away and he couldn't keep his eyes off her the whole time" her voice kept going up in pitch as she rambled and Tuck was sure that if she kept going, only the dolphins would be able to understand her.

Serena was about to tell them her master plan when their pagers went off again, warning them that they had incoming in 5 minutes. She sighed, her master plan would just have to wait.


	4. Chapter 4

That day couldn't have gone slower for Eva and Chris. They were both excited for their date that night. They wouldn't let anybody catch on what was going on between the two of them, wanting to keep it a secret until it started getting serious. They still flirted with each other but this time, it actually meant something between the two. The day was pretty quiet, only one patient during the time they were there and they dealt with that pretty quickly.

Eva hated days like this, they would always seem to drag on forever, and today was the worst. Having something to look forward to just made the day drag on even more. She was curled up on a chair in the break room, with a book in her hand, staring at the clock willing it to go faster.

"Didn't you ever hear that saying, a watched clock never ticks" Serena laughed as she walked into the room. Eva sniggered and rolled her eyes at her younger friend.

"Important date or something tonight?" the blonde teased her brunette friend. Eva's eyes widened but didn't let Serena see"No, I just hate days like this, they seem to just drag on, it's so boring really" Serena chuckled and agreed with her.

"What's up ladies" Chris walked into the room, joining Eva and Serena

"Oh hey cowboy" Eva smirked, looking away from her book to the blonde.

"Milady" He bowed and mocked tipping a hat in her direction, earing a giggle from her.

"We're just talking about how we wished the day would go faster because it's dragging on" Serena mentioned to Chris before grabbing an apple and took a bite, sitting down opposite Eva.

"Oh yeah. I get that. I can't wait to get out of this place tonight, today has been so boring" He replied sitting next to Serena and looking over at Eva.

"Whatcha reading Zambrano?" He asked, grabbing the book from Eva's hand, earning a glare from her.

"OOOOH Alice in Wonderland eh? awhhh you're such a nerd" He chuckled, ignoring the glare she sent him.

"Just because you haven't picked up a book since you were 12" She argued, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Ouch Zambrano, that hurt" He gasped, grabbing his chest in mock hurt "I'll get you back for that one!" He warned, giving her a look

"Mmmm...I'm sure you will" She replied, giving him a wink, making sure Serena wasn't paying attention to them. Luckily for them, she was too engrossed in her cell phone to notice the two's flirty banter. Unluckily for them, she was messaging Tuck and Proctor, telling them about her master plan for tonight.

 ** _To: Tuck, Proctor_**

 _Anyway, since I was interrupted earlier by our one patient, I didn't get time to tell you about my master plan for tonight. I suggest that we go along to the bar too but make sure that we're seated as far away from them as possible and just watch how their date goes. If it starts to go bad, we can jump in, stating that we just saw them to save their backs (but I doubt it's going to go wrong, they're both flirting in front of me right now, it's kinda awkward to be honest) Plus it means that we get the information before the others, we can start the gossip train and I want to win my bet!_

She hit sent and looked up from her phone to see Eva reading her book again and Chris checking his phone. She sighed and looked at the clock, 5 hours left of their shift. She got up and excused herself, going to find Tuck or Proctor, they would definitely be more entertaining than the two lovebirds right now. After Serena left, Chris set his phone down.

"I'll leave you to your reading milady" He said as he started to get up

"No, it's okay, I've just finished anyway" She replied, smiling warmly at him. He sat back down and just made idle small talk until their pagers beeped once more.

"Finally, something to do" They both said in unison. They both looked at each other and burst out laughing. He helped her up and followed her out of the door to where the other 3 were waiting.

After that patient, another two came through, giving Chris and Eva something to do to help pass the time until their date. Proctor set them to working together to help save a small girl who was injured in a car crash. They both worked swiftly, knowing exactly what each other were doing. That's one of the reasons they would make such a great couple, they work so well together, they barely have to communicate, they know exactly what the other is going to do and what they need for it. Together they saved the little girl's life and got her a bed in ICU.

"Good job Cowboy" Eva said to Chris as they walked out of the door to dispose of their gloves and aprons.

"I was about to say the same to you Zambrano" He gave her a grin and she smiled at the blonde before turning to face Serena who was calling after her.

"Give me one second Chris, go get changed and meet me by my car" Eva said to him before walking over to Serena. She could feel him watching her and turned her head, catching his eye. She winked at him and gave him a smirk before giving Serena all her attention.

10 minutes later, Eva had gotten changed and walked out of the doors at the end of her shift, meeting Chris at her car.

"You know, If I had known that I was going on a date this morning, I would have packed a dress with me" She said jokingly. Chris turned to look at her, taking her hands

"Eva, you look perfect, stop worrying!" She offered him a shy smile and got in the car. Tonight was going to go perfectly.


	5. Chapter 5

Eva pulled up next to the Crab Shack and got out, but not before Chris tried to run around to her door and open it for her.

"I was trying to be a gentleman" He pouted and she chuckled, grabbing his hand and leading him to a secluded table. She ordered a coke, knowing that she was going to be driving home. She told Chris that he could order a beer if he wanted, but he ordered the same as her, stating that he didn't want her to feel left out. She felt a smile tugging at her lips and blushed, looking down.

He grabbed her hand from across the table and just smiled at her, taking a mouthful of his drink. This feels so right, she thought to herself. If someone told her a week ago that she would be on a date with Chris Deleo after she had tried to hide her feelings for so long, she would laugh in their face, and would probably slap them, depending on who it was. They were just making small talk when Chris starting leaning forward. Eva's breath hitched and she closed her eyes, waiting for his lips to meet hers, but when they didn't meet, she opened her eyes confused, and slightly disappointed.

"It seems like our friends from Alpha Team are spying on us" Chris whispered in her ear. That's why Serena had asked her earlier that morning if she had a date. Chris looked into Eva's eyes to see a mischievous glint.

"I've got an idea. My house is 10 minutes from here, meet me there, if you leave now, and I wait for a couple of minutes before leaving, we can act like the date went wrong and that it just wasn't meant to be. We can act colder to each other at work tomorrow, no flirting or banter, we'll hide it for a while and then come out to them, to serve them right for spying on us" She said maliciously.

"Eva Zambrano, I had no idea that you were such a trickster" Chris said with a grin

Meanwhile, Serena, Tuck and Proctor were sat at the bar, making sure that Eva and Chris couldn't see them. They saw Chris lean closer to Eva and Serena squealed

"They're gonna kiss!" She said to the other two. However, her excitement soon died down when she saw him give Eva an apologetic look, shaking her hand and walking out the door. Eva just sat there finishing her coke. They couldn't see her face but they knew that she would be upset. I guess the date didn't go as well as the three doctor's had thought. They were about to go over there and comfort Eva, when she got up, slamming a $5 bill on the table and strutting out the door. Leaving Serena, Tuck and Proctor staring at the door, with shocked looks upon their faces. They all looked at each other, waiting for someone to come up for an answer for what just happened but nobody had anything. After they had all finished their drinks, they split and went home, the failed date between Eva and Chris putting a damper on the evening.

Eva had pulled up to her house to see Chris waiting outside with a smirk on his face. He held up a finger to her, telling her to stay seated and he ran to her door and opened it for her, letting her out.

"What a gentleman" She chuckled.

"You're amazing, you know that" Chris blurted out, and Eva blushed, suddenly finding her shoes fascinating. He pulled her closer to him and leant in again, Eva closed her eyes and waited for the impact. This time, she wasn't disappointed. His lips were pressed firmly against hers in a short but sweet kiss. She felt fireworks explode but just as soon as it started, he pulled away.

"I'm sorry, I-I didn't know what overcame me" He apologised. Eva looked at him as if he were crazy. She shook her head and grabbed his shirt, pulling his lips to hers once again. That kiss lasted a lot longer. When they both had to come up for air, they broke apart. He smiled looking into her eyes.

"You're a pretty good kisser you know that?" He joked and she smirked.

She shivered slightly, only now realising how cold it was, she had forgotten to pick her coat up this morning. Chris noticed and ushered her in.

"Don't want you catching a cold now do we?" He told her. He sat down on her couch and she went to get two beers from the fridge.

"So what do you want to do now?" She asked him

"How about we watch a movie? What about Alice in Wonderland, I know how much you like it" He smiled at her, watching her eyes sparkle when he mentioned it. She bit her lip, trying to hide her grin, but failing miserably.

"Are you sure?" She asked him

"Yes! I know it's your favourite book, and film, plus you're cute when you're excited" She smiled at his comment and blushed again.

"Not to mention how bloody adorable you are when you're blushing" He leant down to peck her cheek and she smiled at how right this all felt.

They curled up together, watching the Disney version of Alice in Wonderland. Chris noticed Eva singing along to all the songs under her breath and it made him smile more. Eva was known as the sassy Cuban doctor at work, but underneath the smart-alec comments and witty banter, she really was an adorable little nerd. After Alice in Wonderland had finished, Chris had turned to her.

"I should probably get going, we have work in the morning" Eva nodded, but look disappointed.

"I would stay longer if I could, heck, I would stay the night is it wasn't for the fact that if I slept over, your evil genius plan wouldn't work" That brought a smile to her face.

"Okay, but I want a goodnight kiss!" She pouted, looking adorable. Within a second, Chris's lips were on hers in a sweet, yet passionate kiss. They broke apart, both a little dazed. Chris chuckled and grabbed his coat, bidding goodnight to Eva. Tomorrow would certainly be an interesting day.


	6. Chapter 6

Eva woke up that morning to a text from Chris, which brought a smile to her face

 _ **Chris:** Good morning beautiful _

_**Eva** : Good morning handsome _

_**Chris** : I hope you slept well. So how is today going to go? I don't want to act mean to you, even if it is just an act._

 _ **Eva:** I slept wonderfully thank you, and I had an idea after you left last night, how about we act cold to each other for the first 10 minutes, just to confuse them and then when we get a break, I'll prompt someone (probably Serena) to ask what happened and we'll tell them that we went on a date but decided to stay friends which means we could still flirt and nobody would be none the wiser because that's what we did back when we were friends._

 _ **Chris** : You are bloody evil I swear!_

Eva chuckled and put her phone down, jumping in the shower. She decided on wearing a pair of black jeans with a baby blue vest top and black cardigan over the top. She dried her hair and put a minimal amount of makeup on. Once she was happy with her appearance, she left the house and got in her car, driving to work.

She was sat in the break room, eating an apple and flicking through a magazine which was left on the table when Serena walked in, giving her a pitying smile. Eva smirked inside.

"Hey Eva, are you alright?"

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" Eva asked, putting on an act of confusion.

"Well...uhm...uhhhh..." Serena was saved by Chris who had walked in that exact moment.

"Hey Serena, Dr. Zambrano" He nodded, picking up a banana and starting to eat. Eva just nodded in his direction, not trusting herself to say something stupid and ruin the act.

"What was all that?" Serena demanded "Yesterday you were all flirty and about to jump each other's bones and now you're sworn enemies, what happened within the space of 12 hours?!" She asked, trying to cover up the fact she knew exactly what happened. At that exact moment, Proctor and Tuck walked through the door. Eva nodded to Chris, silently telling him to explain.

"Okay, so last night, Eva and I went out on a date...but it just didn't feel right" He lied "We decided that we would be better off as friends, I guess we still feel a little bit awkward about it, but we won't let it affect our work, Eva's too professional for that" He joked, Eva cracked a small smile

"I'm sure that we'll go back to normal tomorrow, I think it's just the fact that we both actually went on a date, its obvious we work better as just friends, we'll be back to witty bantering tomorrow don't worry" She added, looking at her three co-workers.

Serena tried not to look too disappointed, not only had she lost $100 but she knew how much Eva had liked Chris, she had confided in her younger friend one day when she was drunk, but Serena highly doubts that Eva remembered that. The blonde found herself wanting to wrap her arms around the brunette but before she could their pagers beeped.

"Okay, Serena with me, Eva, Chris you're on the roof...sorry" Proctor had added, after realising they probably didn't want to be together too much today after last night.

"Dude, it's fine, if you start treating us like normal, we'll go back to being normal, we'll be fine, won't we?" He turned to Eva who nodded.

Eva and Chris went up to the roof to wait for their incoming. When they made sure nobody was around, Chris pressed a quick kiss to Eva's lips.

"Good. I've been waiting for my good morning kiss all morning" She said, pouting like a three year old.

"Do you think this is going to work? Us hiding our relationship I mean" Chris asked her.

"I don't know how long I'll be able to hide my feelings for you around the others, but I think it's a good idea, for now, that is. Just until we get a bit more serious, just in case it doesn't actually work out between us and we stay friends" Chris nodded, agreeing with her.

"Do you realise, Serena said earlier that we were 'about to jump each others bones'?" He said with a chuckle. Eva sent him a quick smirk,

"There's still time left in the day" She winked at him. His throat went dry.

"Oh Dr. Zambrano you really are evil" He sighed, walking closer to her, so her back was up against the wall.

"Oh yeah. Well what are you going to do about it Dr. Deleo?" She teased, her voice deep and flirty.

He was about to say something when they were interrupted by their pagers once more, incoming in one minute.

"Well then milady, shall we get to work?" Chris asked after letting out a small, disappointed groan and she smiled at his goofiness.

Meanwhile, Tuck, Serena and Proctor were all stood at the ambulance bay, discussing what just happened in the break room

"Like I don't get it, Eva confirmed her feelings for Chris to me last year when she was drunk off her ass, and it's so obvious to everyone that Chris has feelings for her too so what the heck happened? It looked like the date was going well" Serena ranted, pacing back and forth trying to figure it out.

"Look, we're going to have to figure this out later, we can't let this interfere with our work, we need to be professional" Proctor reminded her, placing an arm on her shoulder. She let out a shaky breath and shook her head

"You're right, it's just so..." she trailed off trying to think of the right word

"Infuriating?" Tuck offered.

"Exactly" she huffed and turned her attention to the incoming ambulance, forcing her mind to focus on her work.

For the rest of their shift, whenever the three of them had any spare time, they spent it trying to figure out what exactly happened between their two colleagues, not noticing that half the time, Eva and Chris were behind them, trying their hardest to burst out in laugher at their friends and how well they were able to hide their relationship from well.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been exactly 6 months since Eva and Chris had started dating and each day would be the same, they would both wake up, text for a bit, get ready for work, show up to work, spend the whole shift flirting with each other yet still making sure that nobody was non the wiser about the fact they were dating and then spend the night together in one of their houses. However, they never slept with each other, the other always left at around 10pm to go back to their own house and sleep before their next day. Except that one night when Chris stayed over at Eva's to do what Serena suggested and actually jumped each other's bones, but we don't need to get into that.

Eva was sick and tired about how slow their relationship was progressing, they hadn't even said those three special words to each other yet and Eva was frustrated, she just wanted to scream to the world how much she loved Chris Deleo. She hated herself for the fact that she thought of the idea that hiding their relationship was a good idea, although deep down she knew that hiding it before realising how serious they were about each other was a probably for the best. It was days like this where Eva just wanted to walk up to Chris in front of everyone and kiss him, revealing their relationship to their colleagues but she wasn't sure that Chris wanted the same thing, heck she didn't even know whether Chris still wanted to be with her.

Meanwhile, Chris was lying in bed, thinking about Eva. He was tired with hiding their relationship but he knew it was for the best, he wasn't sure if Eva still wanted to be with him. He just wanted to scream from the roof of the surgery how much he loved Eva, not caring who heard, except the fact that he wasn't sure that Eva shared the same feelings. Sure they flirted a lot but what if that's all it is? Meaningless flirting, they hadn't talked about their feelings for one another since getting together. Chris sighed, scared that one day Eva will realise that she's too good for him and break up with him, leaving him to mend his broken heart. He looked over to the clock and cursed to himself, he was definitely going to be late.

Eva sat in the break room, before her shift, staring at the clock. Chris wasn't here yet and she was starting to get worried. It's not like Chris to be late. She heard the door open and she span around, hoping to see Chris's face at the door but was only met with Serena's. She took one look at Eva's face and was instantly at the brunettes side.

"What's wrong?" She asked, wrapping an arm around her. Eva smiled at the Blonde's concern for her.

"Nothing, I'm just worried, Chris isn't here yet, what if something's happened to him? He's one of my closet friends, I don't want to lose him" Eva sighed, cursing herself inside, she didn't want to appear too concerned for her boyfriend in case Serena figured something out but when it comes to Chris, she can't hide her distress.

"I'm sure he's fine, you know Chris, he probably overslept or forget to set his alarm or something daft like that" Serena said comfortingly, not surprised that Eva was upset, she had her suspicions that her older colleague still had feelings for Chris even after their failure of a date 6 months ago.

The door opened yet again and Chris ran in, out of breath.

"Proctor hasn't said anything has he? Doesn't want my head on a spike or anything like that?" He asked, panting, taking in the scene in front of him, straightening up immediately when he saw Eva looking upset. Serena chuckled and whispered a quick 'Told you' to Eva. She stood up and walked out the door, giving the two some privacy.

Eva continued to look down, not saying anything until Chris was knelt in front of her, taking her small, nimble hands into his.

"I thought something had happened to you, I had images in my head of you lying unconscious on the ground, blood pouring out. I half expected you to be our next patient" She whispered through tears. Chris threw his arms around her, engulfing her into a hug.

"Oh sweetheart" He said softly, rubbing her back comfortingly "I'm sorry for worrying you, I'm fine, I'm not planning on leaving you yet". He pulled away and went to kiss her quickly but they were interrupted by their pagers.

A look of annoyance came across Chris's face and he sighed, standing up and helping Eva out the chair. She giggled and wiped the remnants of her tears from her eyes, checking to make sure she didn't have mascara trailing down her face.

"We'll finish this later okay?" She asked him as they left to find Proctor.

That morning was a stressful one for Alpha Team. Eva hadn't seen Chris since their run in before their shift and was beginning to get grouchy, she wanted to feel his lips on hers, she needed it to help calm her down. Eva was walking down the corridor, looking for Chris while she had a quiet 10 minutes. She was so wrapped up in her own mind, she didn't notice someone sneak up behind her and pull her into a broom closet. She squinted through the dark and made out Chris's blue eyes and blonde hair. She giggled and he pressed his lips to hers. She melted into his embrace and let out a content sigh. All her stress and worries from the morning ebbing away.

"So why were you late this morning?" She asked him. He didn't reply for a while, busying himself with trying to find the light switch so he could actually see his girlfriend. When he found it, the whole closet lit up and he could see Eva looking at him, confusion etched in her features. He took a deep breath and prepared himself for what he was about to say.

"I was thinking about us..." He started.

"What about us? Were you thinking about how we might not be working out?" Eva whispered, tears starting to pool in her eyes, which didn't go unnoticed.

"Shit. Eva. God no. Nothing like that! I was just thinking about...how much I love you..." He trailed off, looking at his feet. Eva let out a little, happy sob.

"Chris...I don't think I can do this anymore..."

"It's okay, I understand" Chris started to turn around and leave, until Eva grabbed his arm, pulling him back to face her.

"That's not what I meant, I meant I don't think I can hide my feelings anymore, I just want to scream to the world how much I love you. When I thought I had lost you this morning and Serena was comforting me, I knew how it looked, It's become so hard to hide my feelings for you..." Eva was interrupted by Chris's lips on hers. She smiled against him before pulling away.

"So you love me?" She smirked

"Yep. I love you Eva Zambrano"

"and I love you Chris Deleo"

He leant in to kiss her again but they were interrupted by their pagers, yet again. Chris groaned

"Every. Bloody. Time" Eva giggled at him and pressed a quick kiss to his lips before walking out the door and heading back to her patients, but not before turning back to him and saying,

"I'll see you tonight" with a little wink. Chris gulped, he was already counting down the seconds.


	8. Chapter 8

The rest of the day was quite busy for Alpha Team. They had 4 patients in from a freak microburst set loose on a wedding. To make things worse, Tuck was away on search and rescue training meaning that they had the company of Kathy for the day.

"I can't believe she started that pool" Serena slipped out, paying more attention to her phone.

"Pool?" Eva asked. Serena looked up, knowing she just dropped herself in it. Before she could say anything, her pager sounded.

"Saved by the page!" She said, with a sigh of relief as she walked away. Eva looked at Chris, waiting for him to explain.

"There's a pool taking bets on when you and I are going to, you know...play doctor"

"And where would they get such an idea Chris?"

"Don't look at me, remember the night I stayed over and you gave me a lift to work? Anyway, you know what they say about gossip, underneath, there is usually a kernel of truth" Eva let out a bark of laughter and shook her head at her boyfriend, smiling at him as they parted ways.

A little while later, Eva spotted Serena walking along the corridor texting someone.

"Well I got a groom with a spleen injury and a blushing bride with skull fracture. Is that hunky reunion guy?" She asked, indicating to the phone in her friend's hand. "C told me you had quite the weekend." She teased. She noticed that Serena looked a bit uncomfortable. "What?"

"I just feel funny, talking to you about personal nonsense. Next to Proctor, you're the big cheese around here so..."

"Wait, so you can talk to Chris, but not me? He stopped developing emotionally in like ninth grade"

"Well, apparently so did Hunky Reunion Guy. I haven't heard from him all day."

"Well, the day's not over"

"Well, he usually shoots a response back in 30 seconds. It's our thing" She suddenly stopped "Sorry. This is exactly what I didn't want to do, blabber"

"Serena, don't apologise for having a personal life, it's what people are supposed to do"

"It's just, you would never get stupid like this, over a guy" Serena said to her friend. Eva tried not to grin, thinking about Chris

"And why would I never" She asked Serena, trying not to sound too hurt, she's allowed a personal life too

" No! It's a compliment. You're not distracted by relationships, you're a total pro Eva" the blonde said before walking off

Eva pondered about what the blonde said to her for a second and shrugged, deciding to take the compliment, after all, what Serena know wouldn't hurt her. She giggled to herself, remembering her evil plan and how they've managed to go 6 months with a hidden relationship, although it still sucks not being able to show her love for Chris, at least she can't be accused for being unprofessional, plus there's something she finds oddly satisfying about sneaking around, making out in broom closets, the secret looks and winks they send each other when nobody else is looking. She shook the thoughts from her head and focused on her job, going back to Emily to see how she was doing.

"Can you hold that?" Eva yelled to Chris when walking towards the elevator. She hopped in just before the doors fully closed.

"Uh oh, the two of us alone in an elevator, tongues will wag" Chris grinned at her.

"Yeah well one of them better not be yours, I know other things you could do to put that tongue to use" Eva replied with a little wink.

"Oh I hate you" He glared at her, his eyes darkening a little

"I love you two. Now are you going to shut up and kiss me before the elevator stops or am I going to have to wait even longer?" She asked, smirking at him. His lips were on hers in a matter of seconds and they didn't break apart until the elevator stopped, seconds before the door opened to reveal Kathy, whose eyes widened when the door opened to reveal them, standing quite close to each other. Eva smirked at the blonde nurse before walking out and heading down the hall to one of her patients.

That night, after their shift had ended, Eva and Serena were sat at a table in the bar, both quite content. The day had ended happily and Eva couldn't help but just think about what it would be like if that was her and Chris, minus the injuries, and an actual wedding gown instead of a hospital one. She shook the thought from her head cursing herself, they have only been dating for 6 months, its way too early to be thinking of marriage. She busied her mind by casually chatting to Serena, congratulating her on her discovery of the beta blockers that Emily had taken.

"You know, for the record, there was a guy. In med school. Who I was quite stupid over. He proposed, I wavered. Now he's just the one that got away." She said, turning towards Serena, remembering the conversation they had earlier that day.

"Well, good ones are hard to find"

"Yeah they are..." Eva trailed off, thinking about Chris, letting the stupid grin show on her face. Serena gasped,

"I know that look. Spill! Who is he?!" Eva chucked at the blondes excitement.

"Well, it's...new, we're taking things slow, and no, I'm not telling you who"

Serena was happy for her friend, Eva deserved love, but still, the blonde was slightly disappointed and a little confused that things didn't work out between Eva and Chris, she put another $100 on the line with the new bet and lost it again. Plus she had assumed that Eva still had feelings for Chris after her little outburst that morning, 'I guess they really are just friends' she thought to herself

"So, any news from Hunky Reunion Guy?" Eva asked, changing the subject before she let anything else spill.

"Calling him a pig would be an insult to pigs, who are clean, and loyal, and text you back right away. What's another word for Jerkface?" Eva chuckled, about to say something when Chris interrupted, looking at the drink Eva was nursing.

"Are you sure you should be drinking like that? You haven't slept in a couple of days" He asked her, concerned about her wellbeing, trying to cover it up by using a joking tone

"I'm Cuban. Enough said" She replied, that was her go to answer for everything. Chris shrugged, seemingly content with her answer.

"So a guy in med school huh?" He asked her after ordering a drink. Eva turned to glare at him and he just smirked. She looked at him for a few seconds, her glare easing up, she can't stay mad at him for too long, there's just something about his face. They both turned to Serena when she pulled a second phone out of her bag.

"How many phones does a girl need?" Chris joked, but Serena didn't laugh. She turned to look at them, mortified.

"Oh My God. I have his phone. That's why he didn't text me back. I have Hunky Reunion Guy's phone" she choked out. Eva and Chris burst out laughing.

"Well maybe Jerkface was a bit strong" Eva gasped, through laughs, as Serena ran off.

"So..." Chris turned to her "Do I need to be worried about this ex-fiancé?" He asked her. Eva giggled and shook her head.

"Do you wanna get out of this place?" He asked her

"Only if you'll promise to stay the night, we can go to your house to pick up clothes of you want?" She offered.

"I would want nothing less my love" He said, wanting to peck her cheek but decided against it after seeing Proctor and Kathy at the table nearest the bar, watching them.

"Okay then, meet me at my car in five minutes"

"Okay, but only if I drive, I would want to get home in one piece" He joked. She glared at him but agreed anyway.

"I didn't know you could drive" She confessed as she lay in her bed, wrapped up in his arms. He looked down and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I took lessons and got my license and everything, I just prefer riding my bike"

"You know, if you had a car, it probably wouldn't get stolen like your bikes do" She teased him.

"Yeah but then I wouldn't be able to get lifts with you" He muttered, leaning down to press a kiss on her lips. She smiled into the kiss, more than content with her life right now.


	9. Chapter 9

Chris woke up, his arms wrapped around his beautiful girlfriend and allowed a stupid grin to come onto his face. He was so massively in love with her, he was surprised he was able to hide it for as long as he had. He looked over to the alarm clock to see that it was just about time to get up. He turned on his side and started shaking Eva's arm, trying to wake her up.

"Eva, sweetie, come on, it's time to get up" In response to this, Eva turned away from him and buried her head in her pillow, groaning.

Chris was stuck for ideas, having no clue on how to get Eva up. Suddenly, a thought popped into his head. He got out of the bed and walked over to Eva's side, where she lay with her eyes shut. He leant in and pressed his lips to hers, trying to muster as much passion as was possible. He was starting to pull away when he felt her kiss back. They stayed like that for a few more minutes, only coming up for air. Eva opened her eyes and made no attempt to hide the grin on her face when she sat up

"I could get used to this" She admitted, standing up to go in the shower. She stopped when she was halfway across the room and turned to look at him over her shoulder.

"Joining me?" She asked with a smirk and a wink. Chris gulped, his mouth going dry, but followed the brunette anyway.

They managed to get to work 10 minutes before their shift started. They ran into Serena as they went to get changed into their scrubs.

"Incoming in 20 minutes" She informed them and they both nodded.

"Chris and Eva, on the roof, Serena and I will take the bay, Tuck, will you get the surgeries prepared and set out the way they're meant to be, Kathy changed everything around" Chris and Eva heard Proctor yell, both giving a chuckle at the comment about Kathy.

Chris turned to Eva when they had reached the roof and kissed her.

"Do you think that'll last you for a couple of hours?" He asked jokingly and she chuckled.

"What do you say to dinner, me and you, tonight? I'm getting bored with spending all night in either my house or yours" Eva laughed at the last comment and pondered the question for a few minutes.

"But what if someone sees?" She bit her lip, weighing up the pro's and con's. Pro, she gets to have a well deserved, long over due date with her amazing boyfriend, con, someone could see them. Eva didn't even know why they were still hiding it at this point, but she didn't know if Chris wanted to come out.

"Would it really matter if they did?..." He asked, trailing off. Eva grinned and was about to reply before they were rudely interrupted. They would have to finish this later, she thought.

That morning had been a bad one, their patients had been mainly children, with a few teachers from a school shooting. Over half the children had been declared dead on site, most of them were taken to the main hospital because their injuries hadn't been as bad and a few of them had been sent to the Trauma Surgery. The 10 year old girl that Eva was assigned to had a 10% chance of living past that day, yet despite the low chances, Eva tried as hard as she could. It was doomed from the start, and Eva knew that, but it still didn't help the pain. Eva had tried her hardest, the poor girl had been shot in the lung and had a bad skull fracture, by the time she had gotten to the hospital, she had lost too much blood and the bullet had been lost, buried in her lungs. She had died on the operating table. Eva had spent 10 minutes trying to resuscitate the little girl but was unsuccessful.

She had walked out of the room, gloves covered with blood, trying to hold her tears in. Only one thing could comfort her when she got like this, and it was in the form of a tall, handsome, blonde doctor. She had cleaned up and practically ran into the break room, tears streaming down her face at this point. Chris was in the middle of talking to Serena when the door opened, revealing a hysterical Eva. He stood up immediately and stared into her eyes. He saw Serena giving him a weird look but he didn't care, the only thing her cared about was cheering his girlfriend up.

Eva had crossed the room in a matter of seconds and launched herself into Chris's arms, who held her so tightly, she could barely breathe, but she didn't care, she leant her head on his shoulder and let the sobs come. Chris held her tighter and started rubbing her back in a circular movement, trying to comfort her.

"Shh, shhh baby, its okay, you tried your hardest, you couldn't help her, there was only a 10% chance of her living" She said, pressing a kiss on the top of her head.

"Yes. Exactly, a 10% chance I had to save her and I failed. I failed Chris, what kind of doctor am I?" She cried out, hysterically. He pulled on her slightly and made her face him.

"Eva, sweetheart, listen, you tried as hard as you could, there was nothing left you could possibly do. It's not your fault" She nodded soundlessly and he leant his hand on her cheek, wiping away the tears. She stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his.

At that exact moment in time, Tuck and Proctor had walked through the door, both of which turned to look at Serena, looks of confusion unmistakable on their faces. Serena tore her eyes away from the scene in front of her when she heard the door open. She looked to Proctor and Tuck with a look of shock on her face, her mouth opening and closing, not knowing what to say. Tuck chuckled inside as the thought that just crossed his mind, about how Serena resembled a goldfish. All three of them turned back to the scene in front of them, not wanting to interrupt the lovebirds.

By this point, Chris had pulled away from Eva and leant his forehead against hers. His eyes widened in shock, remembering that Serena was in the room. He could also see Proctor and Tuck standing at the door out of the corner of his eye. He chuckled slightly.

"As much as I love having my arms around you, I think we both forgot we have company" He whispered to his girlfriend. Eva's eyes widened and she groaned, shoving her face into his chest and going a bright red colour. Chris chuckled at Eva's embarrassment.

"Are they all watching?" He voice was muffled by his scrubs.

"Uh-huh" He laughed. She groaned again but lifted her head up and turned to face the rest of Alpha team.

Nobody said anything for a couple of minutes, the others were still in a state of shock. Serena recovered the fastest and cleared her throat.

"So...Uhm, How long have you two been...ya know...dating?"

Chris and Eva both tried to stifle their giggles but when they turned to look each other, they couldn't hold it in any longer and both burst out laughing, doubling over and clutching onto each other. Once they had both calmed down a little, Eva turned to her colleagues.

"We've been dating for 6 months, since the day of our 'failed' date" She laughed again, looking at their faces.

She sat down, facing the others and explained to them what actually happened the night of their very first date.

"You knew?!" Serena asked. Eva and Chris nodded and the petite blonde slapped Proctor around the head "I told you they would see us" Chris turned to Eva while their two colleagues bickered, with Tuck sat there with an amused look on his face , watching Serena and Proctor fight it out.

"I guess this means no more hiding?" He asked her, grabbing her hand and she smiled, leaning her head against his shoulder. He pressed a kiss to her forehead. Serena and Proctor stopped bickering to watch this little exchange and smiled, they were such an adorable couple. Eva noticed that the two had stopped bickering and lifted her head from his shoulder to address them, not letting go of his hand though.

"We both want you to treat us the same, we're still professional, we're not going to let this get in the way of our work"

"And I wouldn't expect anything else from the both of you. congratulations" Proctor said standing up.

"Drinks tonight? To celebrate the happy couple?" Tuck asked looking at everybody.

"Sure" Eva replied "But only one, we have a date tonight" Chris grinned and looked down at Eva who looked up and smiled.

Tuck and Proctor left the room, leaving Serena, Chris and Eva.

"Wait" Serena looked at the two quizzically. "You two got together the night of the date yeah?" They both nodded, confused at where she was heading. She gasped and shot up.

"They all owe me $100" She yelled, running out of the room after the two males. Chris stood up, pulling Eva out of her chair as well since their hands were still entwined.

"Sooo...was that a yes to the date then?" He asked her, smirking. Eva grinned and bit her lip, nodding. He leant down and pressed a quick kiss to her lips.

"Well, going by my watch, our shift just ended. I'll meet you outside in 10 minutes" He kissed her again and then walked out the door to get changed out of his slacks.

Eva just stood there, grinning like an idiot. Part of her still hurt from the awful day she had but she felt so much better. Chris was like ecstasy, he made her feel so happy when he was with her, but when they weren't together, she felt so down. Plus the fact she was addicted to him and the effect he had on her.


	10. Chapter 10

"To Eva and Chris"

Cheers burst out from the Alpha Team table at the bar. Both Eva and Chris were bright red. They sat holding hands, not bothering to hide the grins on their faces. They were both ecstatic. They didn't have to hide their relationship anymore. They could go on dates without fearing that someone would see them. It was as if a huge weight had been lifted off their shoulders.

After they had finished their drinks, (Eva had Coke, knowing that she was going to be driving) Eva and Chris stood up, announcing that they were going to go on their date. Tuck and Proctor smiled at them and wished them a goodnight, and as for Serena, Well...

"Have fun! But not too much fun if you know what I mean" She yelled across the bar, everyone turning to look at her. She chuckled and sat back down, not paying any attention to the hundreds of people still staring at her.

Eva and Chris looked at each other and blushed a bright red. They got into Eva's car and buckled up.

"So, where are we actually going?" Eva asked, turning to face her boyfriend.

"Uhm...Well it was sort of a last minute, spur of the moment decision so I hadn't really thought of a place...I thought you would have a place in mind" he said awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck and offering Eva a sheepish smile.

Eva tried to look stern but her upper lip kept twitching until she gave up and burst out laughing. It took a while for her to compose herself but when she did, she told Chris about the new Chinese restaurant near her house that she's been wanting to try for a while.

"Chinese it is then milady" he said and swooped in for a sweet kiss on her cheek. She flashed him a cute smile and started the car.

They got to the restaurant and both ordered sweet and sour pork with glasses of Coke. Eva insisted that Chris had a beer, telling him that she didn't mind but he was adamant in having Coke

"Trying to get me drunk or something Eva?" He asked with a little wink. His girlfriend rolled her eyes but let out a little giggle. Their food arrived and they both dug in.

Chris took Eva's hand over the table and entwined their fingers.

"You know, we haven't done this since the date that the others crashed" he said with a little chuckle. Eva smiled fondly, remembering the day.

"It feels good. Being here with you, feels...right" she said, looking into his deep blue eyes.

"I wouldn't be anywhere else with anyone else. This is perfect milady". She blushed at his words and leant over the table to capture his lips in a short, sweet kiss.

After the meal, they dropped Eva's car off back at her house and went for a walk in the moonlight. They walked through the park, holding hands. Eva looked up. The sky was clear and the stars were out.

"It's a beautiful night" she said, not noticing that Chris was staring at her, love and adoration in his eyes. He kept wondering how he was so lucky, how the woman of his dreams, was there right next to him.

"It is" he hummed in agreement. "But not as beautiful as you" he said, sincerely. Eva looked up, expecting to see a gleam of flirtation in his eyes but saw nothing but sincerity. This was new territory for her, she was used to the flirting but when he said something like that without an ounce of flirtation in his tone, it shocked her. If it were anyone else, she would have been scared, she's had her walls up for so long, but with Chris, it's different, she's still a little scared, nobody had loved her that much since her ex-fiancé but she feels safe with Chris. He had already broken down her walls, one lame joke at a time. That's one of the reasons she loves him so much. The thought that she could spend the rest of her life with this man excited her.

She blushed and looked down, not knowing how to react to his compliment. Chris wrapped his arm around her, not letting go of her hand, bringing her closer to him. She laid her head on on his shoulder and smiled. She was finally content with her life. They started on their way back to Eva's house. Neither of them talked, both content with the silence. Just being in each other's presence was enough for both of them.

When they got back to Eva's they both looked at the time and decided to just go to bed. Eva laid there in Chris' arms, contemplating what she was about to say to him. She shifted a bit to face him and he looked down at her, making no attempt to hide the grin on his face

"What's up lovely?" Eva smiled at his nickname for her.

"Well I was thinking...switching between two houses every night is getting a bit tiresome don't you think? She gave him a small smirk

"Are you saying what I think you're saying? He asked, trying to keep his voice even and trying to not sound too excited, but failing miserably.

"Well it makes sense, we've been dating for a while now, and I've known you for three years, it's not like you're a stranger and I trust you. I haven't loved anyone as much as I've loved you for so long, but I understand if you don't want to, if you think we're moving too fast or something. It's just I really, really love you, plus I drive you to work most days now anyway and my house is closer to work and-"

"Eva!" Chris interrupted her rambling "I would love to move in with you sweetheart. I was actually going to suggest it earlier but I was kind of scared you'd shut me down"

Eva just looked at him. Not knowing what to say. He leant down and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. He bit down on her lower lip and slid his tongue into her mouth, battling with hers for dominance. Eva fought back as hard as she could, but eventually lost. Chris pulled back and leant his head down towards her neck. Pressing kisses to every bit of skin he could reach. He found the part of her neck that sends shivers down her spine and sucked on it gently. Eva's breath got caught in her throat and she had to bite back a moan

"Chris. We have work tomorrow. We need sleep" she gasped out, but not really wanting him to stop. Chris groaned, knowing she was right.

"As you wish milady, We'll just continue in the morning" he said with a little wink.

"Yes. We will" Eva smirked at him and laid her head on his chest, appreciating the fact that he sleeps shirtless. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer and pressed a kiss to her forehead before falling into a deep slumber


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning, Chris woke up to Eva watching him sleep. She smiled at him and laid her head back on his chest.

"Good morning beautiful" he said huskily. Eva never admitted this to him in fear of inflating his ego, but she always found his morning voice pretty hot. She pressed a kiss to his chest and smiled at him.

"Hmmmm. Ready to finish what we started last night?" He asked her, flashing her his charming smirk. She smirked back and leant up to press her lips to his.

They got to work 10 minutes early and were just chatting in the break room when Eva noticed something stuck to her locker.

"Tickets to the Black Eyes Peas. Tonight. From my neumo from a couple of weeks ago. Wanted to thank me"

"Ahh I love the Black Eyed Peas" Serena gasped as she grabbed the two tickets from Eva

"Where'd you score those?" Chris asked, walking in the room with 2 cups of coffee for himself and Eva

"They're Eva's. She was just about to invite me along" The brunette turned at the sound of her name, raising her eyebrow at Serena.

"Why would she take you, when she can take me?" Chris smirked at Serena, turning to look at his girlfriend with his charming smile and puppy dog eyes.

Eva closed her locker with a metallic bang and turned to look at her two colleagues.

"Are you asking me to choose between my boyfriend and my best friend?" She asked with her eyebrow raised. Giving the two of them a fixed stare.

"I thought I was your best friend?" Chris asked, holding a hand to his heart as if he were wounded. Eva chuckled at her boyfriend and shook her head.

"That cut me deep Zambrano. That cut me real deep" he said with a glare. They were interrupted by the beep of their pagers. Eva went to grab the tickets from Serena's hand but the blonde held them back.

"I will pick up your dry cleaning for a month!" She bargained.

"No. I will clean your car and a neck massage" Chris interrupted his blonde colleague

"You mean I won't get that already?" Eva turned to Chris, pouting, showing him her puppy dog eyes.

"You can get whatever you want, as long as you put the puppy dog eyes away. You know I'm a sucker for them" he said with a groan. Eva chuckled and leant up to press a chaste kiss to her boyfriend's lips.

"Ewww! PDA!" Serena yelled, running out the room. Eva and Chris laughed and she turned to face him. Kissing him again. Chris broke apart and made go walk out the door, to go down to the ambulance bay.

"You know Dr. Zambrano, I thoroughly enjoyed this morning, we should do it again" he said with a wink as he shut the door.

That day was a stressful one for Alpha Team, nothing was in the right place again because Tuck was still in the ICU after being stabbed a couple of weeks ago which meant they had the pleasure of Kathy again. Chris was dealing with the 17 year old golfer with head trauma and the flesh eating bacteria and Eva was dealing with the friends and wife of Ryan, the guy who lost his foot to the alligator. Chris was trying to find Eva while he had a spare 10 minutes to see how she was doing and to make sure she was going to eat something. He wasn't prepared for what he saw. He saw Brad, one of Ryan's friends and Eva, flirting. Chris stood and watched their interaction for a few minutes before turning away, feeling sick to his stomach. He assumed that the day that Eva realised she was too good for him would come, but he didn't expect it to be this soon. He blinked back tears and headed back to his patient. Trying to get the picture of Eva with someone else out of his mind.

What Chris didn't see was Eva turning the blonde male down.

"What about our soup date?"

" I have lives to save. Plus...I have a boyfriend who I love very much" she said as she turned away from him. About 10 minutes later, Eva spotted the blonde hair of her boyfriend, waking towards us. She smiled at him and stopped to say hi but he blanked her and carried on walking not stopping until her reached the elevator. Eva's smile dropped and she frowned at her boyfriend's odd behaviour. Yes the agreed to be professional but it didn't mean that they couldn't still talk to one another.

Meanwhile, in the elevator. Chris had his eyes screwed shut and leant his head back on the wall, breathing in and out and trying to stop the tears from falling. He was so wrapped up in himself that he didn't realise that Serena was in the elevator with him.

"Uhhh. Chris are you alright?" She asked concerned, she had never seen him like this. He was always so collected. He jumped at her voice and cleared his throat.

"Uhm yeah I'm fine" he lied. Serena edged a little closer, wanting to comfort her friend.

"What's wrong?" She asked. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes to look at the other blonde.

"I...uhhh...I was looking for Eva earlier and I saw her flirting with one of Ryan's friends. I knew that the day where she realised she was too good for me and break up with me was coming but I just didn't expect it to be this soon" he let out, his voice no louder than a whisper.

Serena was in shock. She never expected Eva to be the one to flirt with others when she was in a relationship. Serena knew her brunette friend was madly in love with her boyfriend so what Chris just said sent a wave of confusion throughout her body. She was about to say something when the elevator stopped. Chris saw Eva talking to Proctor and prayed that she didn't see that he had been crying.

Eva noticed his red-rimmed eyes and gasped. She tried to catch his arm to ask him what was wrong but he just shrugged her off. She turned back around and noticed Serena trying to creep out of the elevator that Chris had just exited.

"Wait right there missy" she had yelled to the blonde female who stopped and cursed herself for getting caught. Eva caught up to Serena and stood in front of her, hands on hips and glaring at her.

"What's the matter with Chris?" She demanded. Serena looked at the floor.

"That's not my place to say. You should talk to him" she muttered quietly, still not believing that Eva would throw her relationship away like that.

"It's kinda hard to do that when he won't speak to me" she yelled, tears threatening to spill as she turned on her heel and headed back to her patients.


	12. Chapter 12

The next few hours had been stressful for Eva. Brad, the guy that was flirting with her, had suffered from an epidural hematoma and died. Eva was quite shook up about it. Chris would usually stand right beside her when she had to tell the family and friends and would comfort her when they got back to the break room. But this time was different, Chris wasn't talking to her. She had to speak to Brad's friends alone and she had nobody to comfort her.

She went and locked herself in one of the free rooms, put down the blinds and let the tears fall. She needed Chris to come and wrap his arms around her, to comfort her, to tell her everything was going to be alright. But he wasn't there. He wasn't there when she needed him the most. He was mad at her and she had no idea why. She wrapped her arms around herself and imagined that they were Chris'. That Chris wasn't mad at her and he was in the room with her, comforting her.

When Chris had heard about Brad his eyes widened and he dropped a few curse words. As mad as he was he should have been there for his girlfriend. He should have been in the room with her when she was telling his friends. He should be with her right now with his arms around her, pressing comforting kisses to her forehead, telling her that everything's going to be okay, even if he doesn't believe it. He ran into Serena as he was looking for Eva and she took one look at his frantic expression and hair that was all messed up from him running his hand through it and knew exactly what he was after without him even having to tell her.

"Last time I saw her, she was walking down that corridor, it was about 10 minutes ago. Go find her and make sure she doesn't do anything stupid" Chris nodded a thanks to his blonde friend and set off trying to find his girlfriend.

He was walking down the quiet corridor when he heard whimpers come from one of them rooms. He friend opening the door but it was locked. He knocked on the door and the crying stopped.

"Eva? Sweetheart it's me. Let me in, please? You don't have to go through with this alone" he begged her. He could hear a slight movement from the room and the door opened a crack to reveal the face of his girlfriend, streaked with tears with mascara running down her face. He wasted no time in opening the door further and engulfing the brunette into his arms. As she sobbed into his chest, he laid his chin on the top of his head and let his pent up tears fall.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. I'm so, so sorry. I should have been there with you. I'm so sorry" he whispered as he presses a kiss to her forehead.

It took a while but they had both calmed down and now they were sat on the floor, leaning against the wall with Eva wrapped up in Chris' embrace. She pulled away from him slightly and looked up at him.

"Why were you ignoring me all day?" She asked, her voice quiet, showing her vulnerable side. Chris gulped and closed his eyes, leaning his head on Eva's to think about what he was going to say.

"I...uh...I saw you and Brad this morning. You were looking pretty cosy" he replied, trying not to let his emotions show. Eva let out a small, sad chuckle.

"You were jealous?"

"No!" He replied almost immediately. He looked at Eva who had raised her eyebrow at him. "...yes" he whispered looking down, tears threatening to fall.

Eva put her hand on his cheek and caressed it. She leant in for a kiss but at the last second, Chris had turned his head, her lips making contact with his cheek. Eva sighed and turned his head to look at her.

"Chris, nothing was going on. I promise. He flirted, sort of asked me out and I turned him down. I told him about you. When he went in for a scan, he was asking loads of questions, how long had it been, were we going to get married, what was your name. He even asked if we were going to have kids" she chuckled. Chris didn't laugh, instead just let tears fall.

"Chris, I love you. And only you okay?" He nodded numbly but didn't reply, still not trusting himself to speak.

"What's the matter? What's going on in that head of yours?" She asked him. Chris took a deep breath and prepared himself for what he was going to say next.

"When I saw him flirting with you, i wasn't jealous per sae, I was more...scared. I know that one day, you're going to get bored of me, that you're going to realise that you're too good for me. When I saw you with him today, I was terrified, I thought that day had come. I wasn't ready for it. I didn't think that day would come so soon and I was scared to death. I've fallen for you so deeply Eva, I love you with all my heart. I'm scared that you're going to see how you're too good for me and leave me, leaving me with my broken heart..." he trailed off, letting the tears pour down his face.

Eva's heart had broken at his confession and she let her own tears fall.

"Chris, I had no idea you felt like that. I promise you that is never going to happen. I've fallen so hard and so fast for you. I love you more than I've loved anyone before, even more than my ex-fiancé. I feel safe with you, I'm not scared of the future because I know I want to live it with you. I'm not going to leave you and if I did, for whatever reason, just know that your heart isn't going to be the only one that's broken." She leant in to kiss him again and this time he didn't turn away. They sat for the next ten minutes kissing, hugging and drying their tears.

Chris' pager went off.

"I've got to go check on my golfer. Will you be okay?" He asked Eva, remembering why they were in that room. She nodded and pressed her lips to hers.

"You help numb the pain. I feel better when I'm with you" she kissed him again and he stood up, helping her to her feet.

"I love you. So much" he said to her pressing a kiss to her lips and she smiled.

"I love you too. Now go save that girls life"


	13. Chapter 13

Eva looked at the clock and let out a groan of disappointment, she had missed the concert.

"I hope that groan isn't because I've just walked into the room" Chris joked as he walked towards her. Eva let out a giggle and walked into his embrace. Glad their shift was finally over.

"You go get changed and meet me by your car yeah? I'll drive us home, we can watch a film and then have a little nap before we have to come back. Does that sound okay?" Eva nodded into her boyfriend's chest and he kissed her forehead, pulling away and leaving her so she could get dressed.

Eva walked out the hospital looking in her bag for her keys when she heard Serena and Chris

"Work it"

"Own it"

She looked up to see them leaning against her car and let out a chuckle.

"Oh my god. What are you guys doing?"

"We know that you didn't get to go to the Peas, so...we brought the peas to you!" Her boyfriend said, flashing her a grin as he passed her a bottle of beer. She looked in her boyfriend's eyes and gave him a small smile as she pressed a quick peck to his lips.

"Is this your way of apologising for ignoring me all day?"

"No. That comes later tonight" Chris replied with a small wink, which didn't go unnoticed by Serena.

"Oh god. You guys are still in the honeymoon stage" she groaned.

"Speaking of which, how's hunky reunion guy?" Eva asked with a wink. Serena groaned and shook her head.

"Lets not even go there"

Eva giggled and took a swig of her beer.

"It's warm" she frowned at her boyfriend.

"Give me a break! It's 3am it's all I could get my hands on!" Chris pouted and Eva laughed. She leant in and was about to kiss him until she moved her mouth to his ear.

"Well I guess warm beer is better than no beer right?" She whispered into his ear and giggled when she saw him gulp.

"Dr Zambrano you are a little minx" he whispered back to her. Serena stood there, watching the interaction with amusement on her face. She coughed bringing them both back down to earth.

"I raided the vending machine" She said, smirking at the two lovebirds. Chris turned back and got into the passengers side of the car to turn the radio up. It was then that Eva realised Chris had managed to get into her car

"How did you get into my car Chris" she asked him, eyebrows raised. His eyes widened and he straightened up.

"Uhhh...well...I may have snuck into your locker to get the keys. I think it's sweet that the combination for your locker is our anniversary" he chuckled as she blushed bright red.

"Oh yeah, and yours isn't?" She bit back with a smirk.

"Actually. No it isn't, it's your birthday" Eva blushed again and looked down, smiling like an idiot. She was so happy she had someone like Chris who actually loved her. Serena let out a little squeal.

"You guys are so cute awhhh"

Chris pulled Eva towards him and wrapped his arms around her, placing his chin on her shoulder as he talked to Serena.

"She's the cute one, I'm just here for show" he let out a little laugh as Eva swatted his arm lovingly.

"I may be cute, but you're the hot one" she told him

"Not exactly true. You're hot, sexy and cute. But that's not why I love you"

"Oh yeah, and why's that?"

"I love you because you're smart, you encourage me to do better, you cheer me up when I'm upset and you have a smile that makes me feel a 100x better by just looking at it for one second. You're perfect Eva, the looks are just an added bonus for me"

Eva blushed again at his words and leant in to kiss him, passionately, forgetting that Serena was there.

Serena let out another awkward little cough.

"I seem to remember there was music?" She asked, laughing. Chris turned back to the car and turned the radio up, letting the sound of the Black Eyed Peas fill the parking lot. Eva looked over to her friend and her boyfriend dancing and singing along to the music and sighed in content.

"Are you happy milady?" Chris turned to her, taking her hands in his.

"Yes I am. The happiest I've been for a while" she replied, smiling up at her boyfriend. He grinned back at her and span her around, like a princess to the music. He brought her closer and tightened his grip on her as they swayed together to the music, listening to Serena sing.

That night they were both lying in bed and Chris turned to face his girlfriend

"Eva. I'm really sorry about today, I know what I said, about being scared that you were going to leave me must have hurt, I promise I didn't mean for it to sound like I don't trust you. I do, I promise. I wasn't trying to make out that I thought you were unfaithful"

"Shut up and kiss me you idiot" she muttered against his lips, accepting his apology. He decided to follow her advice and kiss her senseless before wrapping her up in his arms and falling asleep, next to the love of his life.


	14. Chapter 14

It had been 6 months since Eva and Chris came out to the rest of Alpha Team and it was nearing their one year anniversary. Chris knew exactly what he wanted to do for it but had no idea how to go around setting it up, so he enlisted the help of Serena.

The morning of they anniversary, Eva woke up to breakfast sitting in Chris' side of the bed with a note in which he apologised profusely that he had to go to the hospital early to help out because of the hurricane but he promised he would pay her back for it later. Eva smiled as she looked down at the food. There was a stack of pancakes, a cup of coffee and a glass of orange juice. She ate it and got up to go shower.

When she got to work she ran into Tuck who started telling her about incoming and that they had emergency blood banks on the way.

"Oh and Dr. Zambrano, Did anyone tell you that your dad's in trauma 2?"

Eva's face paled

"My father!?" She turned on her heel and sped off

"Papi!?" Eva ran into the room to see her dad and Chris in there. "What happened!?"

"Peaches!" Eva's dad called out when she entered the room. At the quizzical expression on Chris' face, Eva's father started telling him the story of how she got the nickname.

"Not the peaches story" she groaned "what happened to your hand?"

"I was boarding up my shop and got a bit careless with a saw"

"Careless in the sense of 3 sutures and counting" Chris interrupted.

"Papi. You of all people know that is not a trauma wound" Eva said, glaring at her father "Emergency is right next door"

"But why not come where I can at least see my own flesh and blood. Plus it gives me a chance to meet my future son in law" Eva's father said to his daughter with a wink. Eva gulped. Of course she had thought of marriage with Chris but she didn't know if he wanted it. Eva was brought out of her thoughts by her boyfriend.

"Yeah! Lighten up Peaches!" Chris sent a quick smirk her way, telling her that she is never going to hear the end of the nickname.

"So help me Chris. I will stick you in the Peaches with a Foley Catheter" Eva glared at her boyfriend and he gulped. He was about to say something when they were interrupted by their pagers.

"I'm on it, I've finished talking to your dad anyway" he said with a quick wink towards her father, immediately worrying Eva. What did he mean by that.

"Oh and Peaches?" Eva turned to face her boyfriend. "Happy anniversary sweetheart" he said with a grin. Eva blushed and smiled at him, noticing the look of all-knowing on her fathers face. She turned to him with narrowed eyes as Chris left the room.

"I know nothing. Nothing I tell you" he said with a smirk. Eva rolled her eyes and helped her father out of the chair.

Their first incoming was stressful for Alpha Team. A family of 4 was rushed into them trauma bay after a car flew into them. The luckiest of the family was their little girl who managed to get away with a broken arm. The paramedics wanted to get her to social services but Eva was adamant that she would take the little girl. She didn't want to break up the family. She was great with the girl, taking care of her when she wasn't busy. Otherwise she would be with Tuck or Eva's father. Chris would watch Eva interact with the young girl and it brought a smile to his face. He couldn't wait to start a family with the woman he loved, that is, if she wanted a child. Eva's father noticed Chris watching Eva and April and walked over to him.

"You want children" he stared, narrowing his eyes at the blonde. Chris' eyes widened and he looked over at Eva's dad

"No. Uhh...what gave you that idea"

"I wasn't asking a question, I was making an observation."

They both looked back over to Eva, who was curled up with the little girl reading her a book.

"You've got to ask her first" Eva's father turned back to him

"Ask her if she wants a baby, or about the thing we were talking about earlier?"

"Both. But do it snappy, you and I both know Eva isn't the most patient of people". They both chuckled which caused Eva to look over at them, eyes narrowed. She was happy that her father and boyfriend were getting along but something about how close they were and the fact that she had no clue about what they were talking about before she walked in, unnerved her.

A few hours later and she was back with April, who was curled up at her side, fast asleep. Chris walked over to her with two cups of coffee.

"Hey beautiful" She smiled up at her boyfriend and took one of the cups of coffee he offered her.

"Hey. How's your day going?"

"I wouldn't spend my one year anniversary any differently, except maybe lying in bed with you" he said as he sat down next to her. She smiled weakly and leant against him.

"We can dream" she laughed quietly, trying to not wake the little girl up.

"I want one" he said, looking over at April, not daring to at look Eva.

"You do?" She whispered, tears forming in her eyes. He nodded, still not daring to meet her eyes.

"Only of you want one of course."

"Yes" she whispered, almost inaudibly, Chris still heard her and snapped his head up.

"Not for a while yet though, maybe in a year or so" she continued. Chris nodded and leant in to press a sweet, short kiss to her lips and then leant his head on hers. Just enjoying their small moment together. They were interrupted by Chris' pager

"My patients awake, i should go check on him. I'll see you later beautiful. Meet me in the roof at the end of our shift okay?" Eva looked at him, perplexed but nodded anyway.

The end of their shift had been a happy one, everyone from the family survived and there were no more serious traumas. Eva looked at the clock in the break room as she got changed before she went to meet Chris up on the roof. She was confused as to why he wanted to meet up on the roof, especially since the weather was still so dismal but she shook her head and got to the elevator, heading to the roof. However, she wasn't expecting the sight that was before her...

Chris was lying, trapped under a branch that must been blown by the wind. She let out a sob and rushed over to his side to try and lift the branch off, however, she was too weak She felt for a pulse and let out a sigh of relief, at least he was alive. She grabbed her pager and sent out an S.O.S to Serena, Tuck and Proctor. Within 5 minutes they were all rushing onto the roof. They all spotted Eva, sat hunched over Chris. They all gasped when they saw the condition he was in. Proctor paged for a gurney and along with Tuck, managed to get the branch of Chris. They lifted him onto the gurney and rushed him into a trauma room.

Chris had suffered from a head trauma and several shattered ribs. He had a low blood pressure and his heart rate was inconsistent. Eva tried to go into surgery with him but Proctor stopped her before he could enter the room.

"Eva" he started softly "Go home". Eva couldn't trust herself to say anything so she just shook her head, the tears pouring.

"Okay but you're not coming into surgery, stay out here with Serena, Tuck and I will be fine. We won't let anything happen to him okay?"

Eva just nodded numbly, not wanting to argue. She collapsed into one of the chairs in the waiting room and just started sobbing. The love of her life could be dying right now and there's nothing she could do about it. Serena came out and wrapped her arms around her older colleague, trying to comfort her. Eva was touched by the gesture but it didn't really comfort her. The only one who could comfort her in situations like this was currently unconscious, fighting for his life.


	15. Chapter 15

It had been 10 hours since Eva found Chris unconscious on the roof. Proctor, Tuck and Serena had gone home to get a few hours rest before coming back, leaving Chris in the care of the Bravo team. Eva had stayed, much to the dismay of her colleagues. They had tried her to go home and rest. They refused to let her work, she was banned from going into the surgery room and she refused to leave the hospital in case something happened to him. She was down as his emergency contact since his mother couldn't make it and his brother was off doing something. His mother knew Eva, and knew that they were together so allowed her to be there under his emergency contact.

"Dr. Zambrano?" Eva's head snapped up and looked at the head doctor of Bravo team. The doctor's eyes widened as he took in Eva's appearance. Eva didn't need to look in a mirror to know that she had huge under eye bags from not sleeping, tear stains down her face and mascara streaks on her cheeks.

"Is there any news?" She asked, her voice hoarse from the tears. The doctor nodded.

"His blood pressure and heart rate are back to normal, we've bandaged up his ribs and they're going to be fine within a few weeks." Eva sensed a but coming.

"But?" The doctor looked at her almost pityingly. Everyone in the whole hospital probably knew about their relationship now.

"But he slipped into a coma, we don't know if he's going to wake up. We're moving him to ICU if you want to see him". Eva nodded and followed the doctor to the ICU.

The doctor showed her to his bed and left them alone to give her some privacy. A fresh wave of tears washed over Eva as she took in the state of her boyfriend. There were bandages covering his entire midsection and his head. His legs had been avoided which she supposed was a good thing because it meant he could get up and walk after only a few weeks of waking up. If he wakes up. Eva shook her head. Not if, when. She needs to have hope. She sat down on the chair next to his bed and grabbed his hand. Entwining his fingers with hers. She winced and nearly pulled away after feeling how cold he was. She sat there for a few hours when she heard someone walk in. She looked up to see Serena there, with a cup of coffee and a small, sad smile on her face.

"How's he doing?" She asked Eva, handing her the coffee. Eva repeated everything the doctor from Bravo told her in a monotone voice.

"What if he doesn't wake up?" She asked Serena, her voice a mere whisper, more tears threatening to fall.

"It's going to be okay, you know Chris, he's a strong one. He'll make it" Serena doubted her own words but tried to say them in a tone that oozed confidence to try and make Eva believe her. She guessed it worked because Eva nodded and wiped her tears.

"I guess you're right"

It had been 5 days since Chris had been moved into the ICU and Eva had refused to move from her spot next to him. All three of her colleagues had tried to get her to go home, all three of them were unsuccessful. They even tried to pull the big guns out and got her father to try and convince her.

"Sweetheart?" Eva looked over to her father, who was stood behind her

"At least come and eat something, you haven't eaten for days, you're going to make yourself sick. What will Chris say when he finds that you've neglected yourself when he wakes up?" He put a comforting hand on her shoulder and she didn't pay him any attention. Eva sighed. She was starting to give up on the belief that he was going to wake up. When she didn't reply to him, her father sighed and walked away.

It got to the point where Tuck literally had to pick her up, throw her over his shoulder and march her down to the break room and forced her to eat and have a little nap. He promised her that he would go sit with Chris while she had a small nap (she would never sleep for more than three hours). She didn't like the idea but she didn't dare argue with Tuck when he gave her one of those glares. After a few days, she even started to go willingly. She would get up when Tuck came, have something to eat and slept for three hours before returning back to Chris' side.

It had been 5 weeks since Chris' accident and Eva was starting to lose all hope that he was going to wake up. Tuck had forced her to spend an extra hour a week showering, telling her that unless she showered, she wouldn't be allowed to see Chris. She sighed when he first told her but agreed anyway, not wanting to be away for that extra hour on top of the others she would be away in case something happened to him.

She has just gotten out of the shower and she was looking at herself in the mirror. She had lost a lot of weight, she could see her ribs now, the bags under her eyes increased. She no longer looked like the 30 odd year old, sassy, Cuban Trauma surgeon she was, instead, she looked like a middle aged, depressed lady who lost all hope in life. She sighed and turned away from the mirror, not wanting to look at herself for much longer. She got dressed, tied her hair up and was about to go to the break room to eat something when he pager went off. She looked at it to see an S.O.S from Tuck. Her eyes widened. Chris! She made her way out of the room and started sprinting towards the ICU


	16. Chapter 16

Eva reached the ICU in under 2 minutes. When she reached the doors she stopped and took a deep breath, scared of what she was going to see when she opened the doors. What if he took a turn for the worse. What if he's dead? But what if he's woken up? The tiny speck of hope grew and she opened the door, eyes full of panic. She saw Tuck and ran over to him.

"Tuck! What is it? What happened?" She shouted at the nurse.

"Miss me Peaches?" She let out a sob at his voice and collapsed onto the chair next to his bed.

"Y-you're okay. You're alive" she pressed her head to his chest, being careful not to hurt him. The tears were pouring out and sobs were wracking her body.

"Hey Eva. Sweetheart. Shhhhh. It's okay. I'm here now. I'm okay" he stroked her hair and wrapped his free arm around her. Tuck left them, announcing he was going to give them some privacy and that he would bring the others up in 20 Minutes.

"No having sex on the hospital bed you two" he warned them "it's very unhygienic, plus, you'd probably end up breaking more of his ribs" Eva let out a small laugh at his comment and lifted her head from his chest.

"Okay, but you can't stop me kissing him"

"Yes ma'am". She watched Tuck leave and turned back to Chris, giving him her full attention.

"It's really you. You're really okay" she whispered, caressing his face with her hand. She leant in for a kiss and he happily obliged. They kissed for a few minutes, both of them missing the touch of the other, until Chris pulled away and looked and Eva seriously.

"Tuck told me that you haven't been home since the time you found me. That was 5 weeks ago Eva. He told me that you hadn't ate or slept for nearly a week. Why Eva? I'm not worth that much hassle" Tears were starting to build up in his eyes as he took a look at her appearance.

"Don't" she whispered, in an oddly calm tone. He looked into her eyes, eyes that lacked their usual sparkle, eyes that were now just dim and full of sadness, he gave her a look of confusion.

"Don't say that you're not worth it. You are worth so much, when I thought I had lost you, i nearly lost it. I was the one that found you, up on the roof, I tried to move the log but I couldn't. I wanted to go into surgery with you but Proctor banned me from entering the room. He told me to go home but I refused. I couldn't go to our house without you, it wouldn't feel right, I just couldn't do it. When you were moved to ICU, I didn't want to leave your side, I was scared you were going to die. Every day that went by, I started losing more and more hope. At the end of last week, I had lost all hope of you waking up. The only time I moved was when Tuck forced me to eat and have a nap. And the first time, I didn't even go, it took Tuck literally throwing me over my shoulder and taking me to the break room to get me to eat and have a nap. He threatened to ban me from this room if I didn't shower. I didn't want to move. I was terrified that I wasn't going to get to see you again. I spent the last few weeks mulling over what I last said to you, hoping that I wouldn't regret those words being that last I said to you. If you had died, I wouldn't know what to do, I wouldn't be able to work, I wouldn't be able to go back to the house, it would have reminded me too much of you so don't you dare. Don't you dare say that you're not worth it". Her voice had risen and at this point she was shouting at him, slightly hysterical.

By the end of her monologue, both Eva and Chris had tears pouring down their faces.

"Oh sweetheart" he muttered "come here." He pressed his lips to hers as if it were a matter of life and death. He pulled away after a few minutes.

"Did Tuck really throw you over his shoulder?" He asked with a slight chuckle. Eva smiled weakly at the memory and nodded.

"Yep. I got so many funny glances from the patients and other doctor's" Chris chuckled at the mental picture of Eva glaring at everyone from on top of Tuck's shoulder as she yelled at him to put her down.

"This wasn't really how I planned the night to go" he said with a weak chuckle and Eva smiled down at him.

"How was it meant to go?" She asked softly. He rummaged around in the pocket of the jacked located next to him and pulled out a small, black, velvet box.

"For starters, there was this" he said as he handed it to Eva. She opened the box and let out a small gasp. In the middle of the box sat a small, yet stunning diamond ring. Tears started accumulating in her eyes and she looked up at Chris.

"Yup, I had a whole speech planned, I wanted it to happen during the sunset but I guess my plans got thrown out the window when I decided to become aquatinted with a tree branch" she let out a small giggle at his words and was about to say something when they were interrupted by the rest of Alpha Team.

Serena was the first to notice the little black box in Eva's hand and let out a groan, she should have known that Chris would have done it as soon as he woke up.

"Sorry guys, we'll leave you to it"

"No it's okay, I want you to be here when I do it" Chris turned to her

"Do what?" Eva asked, looking between her boyfriend and best friend.

"Well. Did you really think that I would just give you the ring and not make the speech I prepared!" Chris said turning to her. Eva smiled and her eyes began to water as she grasped onto Chris' hands

"Now, This really isn't how I planned it. I wanted it to be really romantic with me down on one knee with the sunset behind us but since I'm stuck in bed, i can't really get down onto one knee can I?" Suddenly Serena let out a gasp and interrupted the rest of his speech.

"Wait, don't continue, I know you wanted a sunset, but maybe a sunrise would be just as good?" Chris and Eva looked at her confused and she rolled her eyes, as if it were obvious.

"We can take him up to the roof and he can do it there"

Eva looked a bit dubious about going back up to the place where the love of her life almost lost his life. But Chris squeezed her hand in reassurance.

"Okay, but I want one more person to be here" he said to Serena. The blonde nodded and left to room, knowing who he wanted to be there. Chris looked back at Eva.

"I know you knew something was up the day that I met your father, our conversation we had before you came in. Well, I'm going to tell you the truth now. I was actually asking his permission for your hand in marriage. I know your father is very protective over his little girl and I wanted to make sure that he was okay with it before I proposed to you" Eva let out another little sob. The man on the bed next to her was the best man in the entire world. He was so considerate of others and rarely ever thought of himself. She considered herself lucky on finding someone as perfect as Chris.

Once Eva's dad arrived, they all headed to the roof. Chris noticed that Eva's grip significantly tightened when they got up there and he brushed his thumb back and forth over her hand, and looked up at her, silently telling her that it's all going to be alright. They got closer to the edge so they could see the sunrise and Serena nodded at Chris to carry on with his speech. He propped himself up in bed and took both of Eva's hands in his.

"Eva Zambrano, the first time I met you, I felt drawn to you. You're sassy, smart, talented and absolutely bloody amazing at your job. I know I told you that your looks mean nothing to me, and they still don't, but sometimes I wonder if you actually see how stunning you are. You attract the eye of so many people, you could have your pick of anyone you want and yet you chose me. I may never know what drew me to you but I'm glad it did. I haven't only just found a soulmate in you, but I've found my best friend. Now I may not be your best friend, Serena is as you pointed out all those months ago" Eva let out a small chuckle at those words "but you will always be mine. I don't know what propelled me to ask you out on a date a year ago, but I'm glad I did. I know we may be rushing it slightly, we've only been dating a year, but Eva, I can't imagine my life without you. I love you so much and I don't know what I would do without you. so will you consider making me the happiest man alive and becoming my wife?"

Eva had tears pouring down her face and she opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out so instead she just resorted to nodding.

"Yes" she managed to choke out "Yes. Yes oh god yes" she leant down and passionately kissed him, not paying attention to the fact that her colleagues and her father were there.

They only broke apart when they heard Proctor cough.

"As much as id hate to break it up, we have to get Chris back inside and check all his fluids and everything" Eva nodded and kissed him again, letting a Proctor and Tuck take him back to the ICU with Serena trailing behind. Eva stayed behind to talk to her father.

"Chris is a great guy" he said to her, taking her hand and she nodded, tears still falling down her face.

"I know, I just wish mama would be here to see it" she wished, her voice a little whisper.

"She is my love, she'll be with you, she's looking down on you from up in Heaven. She would be so proud of you" he choked out, trying to stop his tears from falling, but failing. Eva choked out a sob.

"I love you Papi"

"I love you too my princess"


	17. Chapter 17

That night, Eva still didn't go home, she claimed that it wouldn't feel right without Chris by her side. Instead, she curled up in the chair next to him and fell into a long, peaceful slumber. The next day, she woke up at about 2 o'clock in the afternoon. She had been asleep for 18 hours. That's what happens when you only sleep 3 hours a day. She looked up to see Chris watching her while she slept.

"You look peaceful when you sleep, you look happy" he commented.

"That's because I'm sleeping next to you" she replied, with a huge grin on her face. He smiled back at her and pressed a kiss on her forehead. She sighed contentedly, it's been a while since she has woken up next to him, and she missed it, a lot.

"The others came in while you were sleeping. I get to go home today, it seems that my ribs have mostly healed when I was in my coma but they want me in bed rest for the next week and they want me under 24/7 supervision. They even let me choose who my carer would be. Guess who I chose" he said as he started to kiss her neck.

"Hmmmmm. Who?" She moaned as she moved her neck slightly, giving him more access.

"Kathy" he whispered against her skin

"What?" She asked, trying not to sound too disappointed that he didn't choose her. They are engaged after all.

"I'm joking" he chuckled "I asked for you. They others agreed, they said that you wouldn't leave my side even if I did pick someone else so there wasn't any point in picking someone other than you" Eva laughed at how well her friends knew her.

"You're stuck with me 24/7 without a break. We'll have plenty of free time on our hands" he smirked as he leant back towards her neck, pressing kisses all over and sucking on that one point that made her weak. Eva gasped and closed her eyes, before coming to her senses. Being careful not to hurt him, she pushed him away.

"Uh uh mister. We can't do that until you're fully healed" He let out a groan of disappointment at her words and fell back on his bed. Eva chuckled at his immaturity and looked to the door as Serena walked in, holding the discharge papers.

"Looks like I got here just in time" The young doctor said, sending Eva a smirk. Eva looked at her confused and then looked over at Chris.

"Oh you didn't did you?" She groaned as she pulled a compact mirror out of her purse and looked at her neck. There was a purple bruise on the left side and she turned to glare at her fiancé.

"Dr. Deleo, when we get home, you are in so much trouble" he gulped at her glare and icy tone and gave her his award winning, charming smile.

"Come on, future Dr. Deleo, you love me too much to actually kill me" he smirked and she raised an eyebrow. She leant down to him and pressed her lips to his.

"You sure about that?" She whispered in his ear. He gulped again but nodded nonetheless.

Serena chuckled at the exchange and shook her head at the two. She was happy they got their happiness. They deserve each other and they really are made for each other. You couldn't find a couple that was more perfect for each other than those two. Except maybe Proctor and Sable, but that was just too weird to think about. She handed them the discharge papers and yelled for Tuck to bring a wheelchair.

Chris looked at the wheelchair distastefully. Eva saw the look on his face and chuckled. He turned to her with a pleading look on his face.

"Baby, please don't make me go in that thing, I'm perfectly capable of walking." He gave her puppy dog eyes and she shook her head at him.

"Doctor's orders I'm afraid babe. And you might want to listen to them considering your doctor is me, and you really don't want to get on my bad side do you?" She asked sweetly. He shook his head but still didn't look too pleased about having to be carted around.

"Do I have to use one around the house as well?"

"Just for the one week and then you can be up on your feet and working again"

Chris made to complain again but after glancing at Eva's unamused expression he thought better.

"Please don't argue. I know you don't like it but it's the only way you're going to get better" Chris sighed, feeling guilty.

"Okay fine" he relented. Eva smiled at him and brought her lips to his for a short sweet kiss.

An hour later and Chris was sat on the couch of his and Eva's living room. He glanced over to Eva, who was pottering around, not really knowing what to do. Chris felt a wave of guilt wash through him. He knew how much Eva detested not doing anything, being stuck here with him must be such a bore to her.

"You know, you don't have to stay, you could always go back to work if you want, I'm sure one of the nurses won't mind babysitting me"

Eva turned on her heel, fast as lightning and faced her fiancé.

"I have to make sure you're okay" she said as her voice broke, tears staring to accumulate in her eyes. Chris sighed, wanting to get up and comfort her. Being unable to do the one thing he was best at frustrated him.

"Hey, come here" he patted the couch and Eva walked over, perching on the edge, not wanting to hurt him. Chris pulled on her arm, making her move closer and wrapped his arms around her.

"Baby, look at me. I'm okay, I promise. I know I scared you, heck I scared myself. I didn't want to leave you. But I promise, I'm not going anywhere. I'm safe now okay. I'm still here. I don't want you to be unhappy, I don't want you to be bored, I don't want you to feel like you have to look after me because I'm your fiancé. I'm not going to take it personally if you'd rather be at work, I know how much you hate sitting round not doing anything and I love you too much to force that onto you."

"But-but I have to look after you, What if something happens and I'm not here to look after you, what if you get really hurt, or worse?" She asked, burying her head into her hands and sobbing loudly.

"Eva, sweetheart, listen to me. You can't wrap me up in bubble wrap just because I've been seriously injured. I'm all better now, the only reason I'm on bedrest is because Proctor doesn't want me working too hard just after coming out of a coma. In a week, I'm going back to work, I'm fine baby, I promise. I don't want you to be unhappy, I want you to be out there doing what you do best, saving lives. Just trust me when I say I'm going to be okay alright?"

Eva debated it for a second but finally gave in.

"Okay, but I'll be coming home everyday at lunch if I can and I'll have my phone with me all the time unless I'm in surgery which means you can message me if you need anything. Proctor still wants you to have constant supervision so I'll get him to send one of the nurses. But not Kathy. I don't trust her" she ordered, ducking her head and blushing slightly when she mentioned Kathy. Chris noticed this and chuckled slightly.

"Eva Zambrano are you jealous?" He asked, with a teasing tone. Eva's blush darkened and she nodded her head slightly, ashamed.

"Oh sweetheart. There's nothing to be worried about. I'm yours, forever and always" he leant down and pressed his lips to hers.


	18. Chapter 18

The next morning, Eva walked into the trauma surgery, spotting Tuck and walked over to him. He spotted her walking towards him and chuckled.

"So. He convinced you to come back to work then?" He asked, grinning

"Well it turns out my fiancé is more persuading than I thought"

"Eva! I thought I told you not to because of his ribs!" Eva glared at the nurse and swatted his arm, shaking her head. She walked off towards the changing rooms so she could change into her slacks. Hearing Tuck laugh, she turned around and flipped him off, which of course made him laugh harder. Eva smiled to herself, she was still worried about Chris but he was in the safe hands of Nurse Graceffa and she couldn't lie, she missed being at work.

Her pager beeped and she went out to the desk, to see Proctor and Serena stood there, talking to Tuck

"Eva" Serena grinned, happy her friend was back. "I'm glad he forced you to come back. He told me while you were asleep the night he asked you to marry him that he knew you would volunteer but to have nurse Graceffa on stand-by because he knew you couldn't handle being at home and doing nothing." Eva grinned at that, Chris knew her better than anyone. Their pagers beeped again, interrupting the reunion.

"Eva, you and Serena on the ambulance bay please" Proctor ordered and she nodded.

When Eva got a break, she checked her phone, seeing a message from Chris. He was complaining about being in bedrest, they were very alike in that aspect, they both preferred to be doing something.

"How's Chris doing?" Serena's voice sounded from beside her.

"He's doing better, he doesn't like being on bedrest, he's watched all the movies in the house already and it's only been the first day" she chuckled fondly at the memory of Chris sat on the couch watching the Lion King while she cooked dinner last night.

"Eva?" Tuck's voice boomed from across the hallway. She turned to face him, noticing the anxious look on his face.

"Someone's asking after Chris" with a frown, Eva turned back to Serena, telling her blonde colleague she'll be just a minute. She followed Tuck to the main desk where a man stood, looking around.

"Uh hi?" Eva said as she reached the man. He looked at her quizzically

"Last time I checked, Chris was blonde and had a penis"

"Well at the minute Chris is at home on bedrest. Do you need him for something? I can pass on the message" Eva fought the resistance to roll her eyes at the man in front of her.

"And who may you be?" He asked rudely.

"Eva Zambrano. Chris' fiancé. Who are you?" Eva folded her arms over her chest and glared at the man.

"Rick. Rick Deleo. Chris' brother"

Eva's eyes widened as she took Rick's appearance in. Now she comes to think of it, he does look a little like Chris.

"No offence, but why are you here? Chris told me that you guys barely talk anymore, and if you do, you fight"

"Well Eva, my brother has just got out of a five week coma, can you blame me for being worried?" He drawled.

"Well, my shift ends in six hours. If you hang around I'll take you back to our house so you can see him" Eva sighed and walked off, not waiting to here an answer.

A couple of hours later, she bumped into the elder Deleo brother again. He was trying to measure his blood pressure by using a paediatric cath. Eva rolled her eyes and showed him how to do it properly.

"Perfectly normal. 120 over 80"

"And that's your medical opinion?"

"Yes"

"Good. So now you're my doctor which means me have confidentiality right?"

Eva frowned. He knew that she was with Chris so why was he flirting with her?

"Was that a pick up line?"

"Eva I don't need a date...I need a doctor"

Eva turned back to him, with a questioning look on her face. He told her about his kidney, how he wants to get it checked out. Eva was reluctant but knew she'd regret it if she didn't and he ended up being seriously ill, especially since they were going to end up being in-laws once she and Chris got married.

"Okay. I'll help you"

"Thank you Eva. Oh, one more thing, Chris can't know"

Eva bit her lip, she hated keeping things from Chris, especially something as important as this. She agreed nonetheless and took him to a room where she could take his blood.

"So what's the story between you and Chris?" He asked her. Eva pondered for a minute, thinking of the right words to say.

"Well, he proposed a few days ago, just after he got out of his coma, we've been together for just over a year and I love him to bits. I can't wait to start a future with him and I can't picture myself with anybody else"

Rick nodded, as if he knew what she was talking about.

"You need to promise me you'll take good care of him Eva, he's my baby brother and although I act like I hate him, I want the best for him, especially after what happened before he moved here-" he stopped himself, looking up at Eva like a deer caught in headlights, chastising himself for saying too much.

"What do you mean Rick?"

Rick didn't answer. And just closed his eyes, hoping that what he was about to do wouldn't cost him his life. He leant closer to Eva and pressed his lips to hers.

"What the hell Rick!?" Eva yelled at him and slapped him in the face before running out the room, and into the break room where she could call Chris.


	19. Chapter 19

Chris picked up after a couple of rings

"Hello beautiful" Eva didn't reply, just let out a quiet whimper. Chris heard and immediately sat up, ignoring Nurse Graceffa telling him off for it.

"Eva? What's wrong?"

"R-Rick he...he k-kissed me" she stammered, between sobs. Chris' blood ran cold. Not again, he thought. He hung up the phone and turned to the nurse who was looking at him with curiosity etched into her face.

"I need you to drive me to the surgery" he ordered her with a slight tone of urgency and panic in his voice. The nurse just nodded and helped him into his wheelchair.

10 minutes later Chris was being wheeled through the front door. He spotted Rick stood at the front desk and wheeled himself over there.

"Little Bro! How are you doing?"

"You kissed my fiancé!? What the hell were you thinking!?" Chris yelled at him. Rick's face paled and he followed Chris into one of the spare rooms.

"I know I shouldn't have kissed her but I wanted to make sure that she wasn't like...well you know. I know you're going to hate me for it but at least you know that Eva's different, she's loyal and actually loves you. I just wanted to protect you bro, I saw how heartbroken you were the last time, I didn't want to see you go through that again. Especially since I might not be here for much longer, I wanted our last memories to be happy ones"

"What do you mean you might not be here for much longer?" Chris asked, worry lacing his voice.

"Ah yes. That leads to the reason I'm here, well one of them. Firstly, I wanted to make sure you were okay after your accident, and secondly...The doctors found something on my kidney, I wanted to get it checked out and I know how much you praise Eva so I asked her to look at it. They think it's cancer..."

"C-cancer?" Chris choked out, looking up at his older brother, the shock evident on his face.

"Yes but Eva said it's treatable. Speaking of Eva, you might want to go explain to her, I might have accidentally let something slip, but don't worry, not the whole story, just that something happened" Chris shook his head at his brother's inability to keep his mouth shut but left to go find Eva anyway.

He got to the break room but couldn't open the door because of his wheelchair. He sighed and stood up, wincing in pain a little, but nothing hurt more than walking into the room to see Eva curled up into a ball sobbing her heart out.

"Hey baby" He said as he limped over to wrap his arms around her. Wrapped up in her grief, Eva didn't realise that he wasn't in his chair and leant into his chest.

"A-are you m-mad?" She hiccuped.

"No. I know why he did it" Chris sighed and looked down at Eva who was giving him a questioning look

"A couple of months before I moved out here, I was dating someone. It was pretty serious. After a couple years of dating I proposed and she said yes. A couple months after we got engaged, she started acting weird, sneaking around, spending more time out of the house but I didn't notice it, I was too in love. It wasn't until I got a text from Rick telling me to meet him at the nearest pub that I realised she was cheating on me. I found out she had sex with about 10 other men and that night she met up with Rick and tried to convince him to get with her, she told him that she never loved me and was only with me for the money. I was heartbroken so I moved away, got my job as a trauma surgeon. I put my walls back up, I was too scared to love. Until you came along. That was one of the reasons I was so scared you were going to leave me. I thought I wasn't good enough for love. That's why Rick kissed you. He was looking out for me as strange as it seems, he knew how upset I was and he wanted to make sure that it wouldn't happen again."

By the end of the story, Chris was looking down, blinking the tears from his eyes. Eva let hers fall, she looked up to Chris and kissed him softly.

"Why did you wait so long to tell me?"

"As stupid as it sounds, I hoped that if I didn't mention it, I would forget about it, it wouldn't hurt and I could just move on. That is, until you came into my life, you resurfaced the fear and then when you called and said that Rick had kissed you, all I could think was 'not again' I thought you were going to leave me for my brother, like she did. But when I got here and Rick explained, all that fear disappeared. He told me how you slapped him and I could have cried. I'm sorry for doubting you"

"Oh baby...I would have doubted me too if I was in that position, I should have worded it in a different way over the phone. I love you...so much. I can't wait to start a future with you. Just promise me that you'll never doubt our love again"

"I promise. I love you so much Eva"

They sat curled up together in a comfortable silence until Chris remembered what else Rick had told him.

"Eva? Does he really have cancer?" He asked, his voice cracking from the emotion. Eva just nodded sadly.

"But it can be treated, I found it just in time" Chris tightened his arms around Eva as a silent thanks and she smiled.

Nothing else was said until Proctor came into the room.

"Why aren't you in your wheelchair?" He demanded.

Chris paled as he felt Eva leave his embrace to glare at him.

"Well, it doesn't hurt anymore and I was just sick and tired of sitting in the chair like come on man, you can't expect me to sit around doing nothing all day. I'm well enough to come back to work. If I have to watch the Lion King again I'm going to go crazy. There's only so much Disney I can handle. I'm not in pain. Please can I come back to work? Pleeeeeaseeee?" Chris gave Proctor his best puppy dog eyes. Their chief just looked towards Eva with an amused expression on his face.

"Who said one day?"

"I do believe it was Tuck"

Chris looked at them both, confusion lacing his expression. Eva chuckled and turned to face him.

"You didn't actually have to go in the wheelchair, we just wanted to see how long it would be until you broke and begged to be let out"

"You mean I didn't have to spend the whole day sat on my ass doing nothing?"

"No" Proctor butted in "but I thought you were going to be good and listen to your fiancé for the whole week. Now I've got to go pay Tuck $100" He let out a dramatic sigh as he left the room, after telling them they could go home if they wished.

Chris turned to Eva and smirked at her

"I do seem to remember you promising me something as soon as I got out of that wheelchair"

"Hmmm and what would that be?" She asked with a smirk. Chris didn't answer and just leant down and kissed her, passionately.

"Lets go home"


	20. Chapter 20

It had been a couple of months after Chris had come back to work and Eva and Chris had just settled in to their new routine, get up, shower, go to work, spend the whole day flirting and kissing (as well as actually working), go to the Crab Shack with the others and then go home. Once a week they would go on a date and spent the whole time discussing wedding plans. They both wanted a summer wedding on the beach, nothing to extravagant and they wanted their closest friends and family there with them.

Eva was lying in bed, admiring her ring when she felt Chris stir from beside her. She turned to face him with a grin on her face.

"Good morning babe"

"Good morning sweetheart"

He went to press a kiss to her lips but before their lips met she pulled away slightly and ran to the bathroom, puking her guts up. Chris shot up out of bed and followed her to the bathroom.

"Are you okay baby?" Eva nodded slightly and stood up.

"It must have been the steak from last night, but don't worry, I already feel better"

Chris nodded but was still concerned about her.

"Okay but if you feel the slightest bit dizzy or sick tell me and I'll drive you home, it could be the flu and you know you can't stay at work if you're ill"

Eva rolled her eyes but smiled at the concern from her fiancé. She let him shower first and she sat on the bed, grabbing her phone to text Serena.

 ** _To: Serena_**

 _Hey, can I ask you a favour? Before you get to work can you buy me something? I'll pay you back of course, I just can't buy it myself, not when I'm with Chris._

She sighed and set her phone down. Her emotions were a mess, she didn't know how to feel. She had been feeling ill for a few days now and she didn't know what to do, her period was two weeks late and she felt really hormonal. She was scared, she knew the symptoms. A few minutes later, her phone dinged, notifying her of Serena's reply.

 ** _From: Serena_**

 _Omg say no more, I know exactly what you're talking about! Do you want me to buy a couple? Just in case, and I'll put them in your locker. The combo is still your anniversary right?_

 **To: Serena**

 _OMG! You're a lifesaver thank you. I'm not even sure, it's just a precaution. 2 should do, just tell me how much they cost and I'll pay you back and yes, my combo is still my anniversary_

 ** _From: Serena_**

 _Nonsense! It can be an early wedding present ;)_

Eva chuckled at Serena's reply and set her phone down as the water from the bathroom stopped. She stood up and went to join Chris in the bathroom. She looked at his abs and bit her lip.

"You might want to stop staring at me like that, we'll be late for work"

Eva snapped her head back up to look at his face and blushed when he winked at her.

"Oh shush, let me shower and then we'll go to work okay?"

Luckily, they arrived at work on time. Eva headed straight for the break room where she saw Serena.

"I got 3, just in case, they're in your locker now, I just managed to get them in before Proctor came in. I didn't tell him in case it's a false alarm"

"Thank you Serena! You're a lifesaver. I'll go do them when I get a break, will you come with me, I don't want to do it alone"

Serena looked like a kid at Christmas and nodded enthusiastically.

"It'll be my pleasure, as your maid of honour"

Chris looked over to his fiancé to see her deep in conversation with Serena and chuckled, they were probably discussing wedding plans. Chris thought back to the day that Eva asked Serena to be her maid of honour, Chris thought the blonde was about to explode she looked so happy. Laughing at the memory he walked over to where they were both sat.

"It's quiet today so after I get back from my rounds do you fancy talking wedding plans again or do you need a bit of a break?" He asked his fiancé, still concerned about her after that morning.

"I think I'm going to sit in the toilets for a bit because I still feel a bit sick. I'll take Serena with me so you don't have to worry. When I come back we'll talk wedding plans yeah?"

Chris nodded and pressed a kiss to Eva's forehead and walked out the door. Eva went to her locker and pulled out the bag that Serena had put in there that morning. She beckoned for the blonde to follow her and headed to the toilets.

When they got there, Eva read the instructions thoroughly, wanting to make sure she did it right. Yes she was a doctor, but when it came to something like this, she was as inexperienced as a child. She went into the cubicle, did what she had to do and then exited, placing all three down and sitting on the floor with Serena, her stomach in knots. She set the timer on her phone for three minutes and sat there, knees drawn up to her chest, biting her bottom lip.

"What do I do?" She whispered, her voice cracked from the unshed tears.

"Eva, Chris will love you either way, do you really think he'll leave you?" Eva shook her head, she knew better.

"But...but what if we're not ready?" She sniffled, tears starting to leak out of her eyes.

"Well, do you want it or not?" Serena asked as she wrapped her arms around her brunette friend. Eva looked at Serena, not needing to answer the question verbally, she knew her face said it all. The timer went off and Eva stood up, going to look at the three tests. Each one had a little pink cross on it.

"Well? What does it say?" The blonde asked curiously

"I...I'm pregnant" Eva turned round to the blonde with tears pouring down her face.


	21. Chapter 21

Serena screamed. Literally screamed.

"Eva! That's fantastic" she leapt across the room and engulfed the brunette into a hug, squashing the life out of her. Eva giggled giddily. She was going to be a mommy. Eva had always wanted kids. She just had to find the right guy first and she did. Chris. Eva's smile dropped as she thought about her fiancé.

"What If Chris doesn't want to keep it?"

"Well it's your body, if he doesn't want it, he can't force you to give it up. But part of me thinks he's going to be just as ecstatic as you are."

"You think?" Serena just nodded at her friend and was about to hug her again but they were interrupted by their pagers. The two of them made their way back to the break room and at the sight of her colleagues in there, Eva hid the paper bag with the tests in and discretely managed to put them in her locker.

"Eva? Are you feeling okay? Chris mentioned that you were sick this morning" Proctor asked as he saw her enter the room.

"I'm fine, I feel a lot better now, thanks"

"Okay, you head up to the roof with Serena, Chris and I will go down to the ambulance bay, Tuck, make sure the trauma rooms are prepped."

That morning was a busy one for Alpha Team, they had four victims from a deep sea dive gone wrong. They were all rushed off their feet and barely got a minute to themselves. Eva was sat in the break room going over paperwork when Chris came in, aggravated because of his patient withholding information from him. He smiled when he saw Eva and then remembered something Nurse Graceffa said to him earlier that day.

"Big Block Letters eh?" Eva turned to look at him with amusement written all over her face.

"Graceffa and the other nurses were asking me about it, wanting to know whether it's true or not. I just nodded and went with it. You know...It's funny Dr. Zambrano, we've been together for over a year and I don't seem to remember any big block letters."

"My mothers name, on my back"

"Eva you dirty liar, they're not big block letters"

"What the others know won't hurt them. Plus it could have been for the amount of pain it caused, I couldn't lie down for a week!"

Chris chuckled and was about to reply when they were paged by Proctor.

They went down to the front of the building to see him riding in circles on a bike. Eva looked over at Chris with a look of puzzlement and Chris just shook his head, not wanting to question it. They both should be used to it by now.

"What presents like the Benz but deteriorates with worsening respiratory and mental status?" He asked the couple as soon as he saw them. They all debated it for a few minutes when Chris came up with a likely cause.

"They were in the Bahamas, what if she got malaria from a mosquito bite?"

"Or they were at a crowded bar, sharing shots of tequila and the glasses weren't cleaned properly, Pretty good way to pick up hepatitis or meningitis" Eva butted in.

"So it's malaria on one hand, or meningitis on the other" Proctor stated while he waited for the two of them to decide on one.

Eva and Chris both had a silent battle, looking at each other. Eva raised one of her eyebrows at her fiancé and he weakened.

"It's meningitis" he groaned as he caved in. Proctor watched their silent debate with amusement and laughed when Chris gave in.

"Man you are so whipped" he laughed as he walked off. Chris made to go follow their chief, arguing the fact that he wasn't whipped, Eva would just kick his ass if he argues with her, but Eva grabbed his arm, stopping him from leaving.

"Can we talk for a second?" She asked, biting her lip. Chris frowned and followed her to a more private area where they could talk in peace.

"What's up babe?"

"So...the steak last night wasn't what made me sick, it's a bit bigger than that..." she trailed off

"Eva? What's wrong? You're starting to scare me now."

Eva sighed and closed her eyes. She may as well get it over with.

"I'm pregnant" she chocked out, voice no louder than a whisper. For a second she thought that Chris didn't hear her and opened her mouth to say it louder but was interrupted by Chris.

"Yo-you're pregnant?" He looked at her with his mouth hung open in shock. In any other circumstance, Eva would have laughed.

"I know we didn't really plan for this to happen but I really want kids. I don't know about you but I don't want to give this opportunity up, I know it's going to be difficult with work, I don't expect you to give up your job for this, in fact, if you do I'll probably kill you but please don't leave me because of this. I don't know what I would do without you. Are you mad?"

Chris didn't say anything for a few seconds and the tears started pooling in Eva's eyes. She turned away and started to walk back into the surgery when Chris pulled her back. He pressed his lips to hers urgently.

"Are you serious!?" Eva just nodded and Chris let out the biggest grin ever, tears starting to accumulate in his eyes.

"I'm going to be a daddy!" He lifted Eva off her feet and span her around. She let out a sob of relief and giggled at him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. However, their happy moment was short lived because they were yet again, interrupted by their pagers.

A couple of hours later Eva and Chris were sat at the front desk when they saw the blonde that they saw with Proctor that morning walk it. They watched as Proctor handed her the wad of cash that Chris saw him receive earlier.

"I'm going hooker" he said to Eva

"For that amount of cash!?"

"Maybe she's got a few moves you don't know about"

Eva shifted so she was looking up at Chris with a look of amusement on her face, eyebrow cocked.

"Highly doubtful" she drawled.

"Oh yeah, you wanna share?" Chris sent her a wink and Eva smirked playfully.

"I would say yes, but last time we did that you got me pregnant"

"So we can't have sex until the baby's born? Dr. Zambrano, that's at least 9 months away!"

Eva smirked at him and leant closer.

"Now, I didn't say that did I Dr. Deleo, anyway, did you know that apparently women get hornier while they're pregnant?" Chris gulped as he watched Eva wink as she turned and walked off, going to check on Brandon.

That evening when they got off work, they all headed to the Crab shack. They saw the blonde from that morning pull up in a car in front of them and Proctor explained how he was buying the car off her dad. Eva and Chris looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"We thought she was a hooker or something" Eva gasped, crying from laughter. Proctor looked at the two of them who were doubled over with laughter bemusedly and shook his head. He got in the car and was about to drive off when he turned to the pair with a smirk on his face.

"Congratulations by the way"

"How did you know?"

Proctor snorted and looked at the brunette.

"You've been giddy all day, you were sick this morning, you and Serena were in the toilets for a very long time, when you came back you had tear marks down your face and you put a paper bag in your locker, you've also been glowing and whenever you and Chris have been stood together, he's stood behind you with his arms around your waist and holding your abdomen protectively. You haven't been very secretive. We'll talk more tomorrow, I'll let you get some rest."

With that, he drove off into the night. Eva turned to Chris who was opening and closing his mouth repeatedly, trying to find something to say.


	22. Chapter 22

It had finally reached the summer, Eva was 4 months pregnant and was starting to show. In a week it would be the wedding day and the nerves were running high. Eva was constantly hormonal and her feelings were all over the place, she would constantly pick fights with Chris for the stupidest things yet he still refused to leave her, he wouldn't get angry at her, he would just take her abuse, which in the end made her feel worse.

They were lying in bed one night after Eva tried picking a fight with Chris over the wedding. She said plenty of things she never meant and regretted it straight after, especially the part where she yelled that she didn't even want the wedding and then stormed upstairs to lock herself in the bathroom. Chris sat down on the couch and took several deep breaths, he knew that she didn't mean it but it didn't make it hurt any less. Eva came down five minutes later and saw Chris with his head in his hands trying to blink back tears. She closed her eyes and sighed, feeling the tears prick at her eyes. She felt like such a bad person. Chris was always there for her, never got angry at her, always went to the shop when she got her crazy cravings, he gave her foot rubs after a long day at work and never asked for anything in return. Eva walked towards him, cursing her Cuban anger, he didn't deserve the way she treated him. That night they ended up cuddling on the couch watching a Disney movie.

Eva turned to look at Chris who was lying on his back, staring at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry I'm such a bitch"

Chris whipped his head to face her and pulled her closer.

"You're not a bitch baby, you're just stressed because of the wedding and your hormones are unbalanced because of the baby, I'm not mad at you, it's not your fault"

Eva bit back a sob, wondering how she got so lucky to get a guy like Chris.

"Still, I can't wait until the baby is born"

They had sorted out the arrangements for the baby a couple of months ago. Eva would go on maternity leave when she reached the 6 months mark ("no sooner or I'll show up to work anyway" she warned) but wasn't allowed to do any strenuous work past the 4 months mark, she was only allowed in a few surgery's and she wasn't allowed to be assigned to anything too bad in case it was an emergency in fear of making her stressed which wasn't good for the baby. She would be allowed to return to work 3 months after the baby was born and then Chris would go on paternity leave for 3 months. When they are both at work again, after the baby was past 6 months old, Eva's dad would look after it ("I insist, I'm retired now it's not like I'm getting up to anything")

That Saturday morning saw Eva looking into her bedroom mirror with tears in her eyes. She was in her elegant white wedding dress and was marrying the love of her life in just a few hours. She blinked back her tears and straightened out her dress. The dress was a simple one, it was long sleeved, enhanced her small baby bump and then flowed into a long skirt. The top half was donned in lace and had a sweetheart neckline. Eva refused to wear heels "We're getting married on the beach, heels are just too impractical, I'd rather not trip over and break my neck thanks" was her argument, instead she was going barefoot, she complained that her feet hurt in the shoes which barely fit because her feet were swollen to twice the size they usually were. Eva did a little twirl as her father, Serena and Nurse Graceffa walked into the room, she asked the nurse to be her other bridesmaid because she had been a massive help with the pregnancy. All three gasped and blinked back tears, except her father, who allowed his to flow freely.

"My baby's growing up" he chocked out.

"Oh papi, don't cry, you'll make me cry"

"Okay princess. Are you ready to head down?"

Eva nodded and took his arm, allowing him to lead her to the car which was going to drive them down to the beach. When they got there, they met Rick who had just flown back in as Chris' best man.

"Rick! How's the treatment going?" Eva asked as she hugged her soon to be brother-in-law.

"I've got the all clear! How's my little niece or nephew?"

"Rick that's amazing! And we find out next week which one it is!"

Rick grinned, he was secretly hoping for a little niece that he could spoil to pieces. Rick headed back over to where Chris was, getting ready for the ceremony to start. A few minutes later, Eva heard the music playing, her cue. She followed Serena down the aisle, clutching on to her fathers arm. She looked around at all the people who were with them today, at the front she saw Chris' mother, all of their closest work colleagues and a few people they both knew from med school. She looked up at Tuck and Proctor who were stood at the front with Chris, as his Groomsmen. Her eyes clapped on Chris' and she felt the tears prick at her eyes. Everything was so perfect.

They got to the front and Eva stood before Chris with a huge grin on her face.

"You look beautiful" he whispered to her. Eva barely listened to the minister, focusing on the blue eyes of her soon to be husband. When it got to their vows, Chris went first.

"Eva, we've only been together for just over a year and a half and I know it may seem like we're moving fast, but I can't picture myself with anyone other than you. When I think of the future, all I can see is you, our baby and possibly a couple more. You make my life complete, you have made me the happiest man on the planet. I love you, forever and always"

Eva blinked back her tears as Chris grabbed her hand gently and put the gold band on her finger. She started on her vows, her voice cracking a few times from her emotions.

"Chris, my love for you is unmistakable, the moment you walked in through those doors all those years ago on your first day, I immediately felt drawn to you, but my walls were up. You broke them down one lame joke at a time and I knew I felt something but I was too scared to act on it. The day you proposed was one of the happiest days of my life. You know, except the fact you had just got out of a coma, and today is high up that list as well, so will be the birth of our baby. I love you Chris, forever and always"

Chris went to brush of the tears which she had allowed to fall as she placed the ring on his finger, uniting them at last.

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss your bride" Chris didn't hesitate in connecting his lips to hers in a passionate kiss, dipping her as the crowd cheered.

"Now now, that's enough you two! She's already pregnant" Tuck called, causing the two of them to break apart, blushing. Everybody laughed at their embarrassment, including the lovebirds themselves.

"Well them Dr. Zambrano-Deleo, do you want to go cut the cake?" Chris asked as he turned to Eva. She had wanted to take his name but thought things at the surgery would get confusing so settled for keeping her name as well as taking on his, granted it's a bit of a mouthful but Eva wouldn't have it any other way.

They had agreed that they wouldn't have much of a honeymoon, they would go back to Chris' hometown for a few days before going back to work. They had to be back for the following Friday for Eva's baby scan so they agreed on leaving on the Sunday and coming back on the Thursday. The band had started playing and Chris led Eva to the mini dance floor set up on the sand. He pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her.

"Are you happy milady?"

"I've never been any happier"


	23. Chapter 23

Chris and Eva's first shift back after their honeymoon was a long one. They were just reaching the end of it when they had patients from a sinkhole rushed in. Chris and Proctor were working on the boss, Colin, and they were talking about all of his crew when Colin realised that one of his crew members were missing. Proctor was working on trying to find him and after a couple of hours, he had finally gotten somewhere.

"Firefighters have located the missing guy" He called over to Chris who was stood at the front desk.

"Who, Joe?"

"Mhm. He's 20 feet down, got his leg caught under a girder.

"So, what? Are they going to use the Jaws of Life to get him out?"

"The ground's not stable enough to get equipment down there to lift the girder off. They asked for a Trauma surgeon to go and amputate before he bleeds out"

"I could go"

"You've been on for 36 hours straight"

"I had search and rescue training a year ago, I'm telling you, I'm your guy."

"It's not our case"

"I know it's not technically"

"Not in any way Chris. This guy hasn't even been admitted yet. Bravo are about to come on call"

"But really I can-"

"It's not your job Chris" Chris was cut of by Proctor glaring at him sternly and turning around to walk away.

Chris was fuming, it was obvious that Proctor liked Eva, and he had taken Serena under his wing, but he got a feeling that Proctor didn't like him, the chief was always treating him like a disobedient child. Chris sighed, a plan already formulating in his mind, he just hoped his wife wouldn't murder him when she learnt about it.

Meanwhile, Eva and Serena had taken the other worker that had come through their doors, Meg Baxter. They had got her stabilised and were just chatting while Eva was checking her vitals.

"I bet there aren't many women doing what you do"

"Trauma? No! I have Dr. Warren as a colleague now but when I came to MT1, it was me and 15 dudes"

"All the guys, they see you as a potential on the job date"

"Or as the sister they need to protect from potential on the job dates. Although, I can't lie, I did actually marry an on the job date and I'm pregnant with his child" Eva laughed at the absurdity of it all and left the room with Serena after she had finished checking over Meg.

"You scrub in for surgery with Dr. Kay" she said to her blonde friend. Serena was about to protest when Eva cut her off.

"Unstable respiratory status means one of us has to be there, and you two make such a cute couple. Plus, you know the rules. 4 months pregnant and I'm not allowed in surgery" Serena sighed and glared at her colleague who just chuckled and walked outside to get some food from the cafe opposite the hospital while she had a break.

Proctor saw Eva head out the door and went to follow her, mulling over what one of the nurses had just said to him about Chris arriving on site at the sinkhole.

"Eva?" He called after the brunette, running to catch up with her. Eva turned around to face her boss, a questioning look on her face.

"Did you approve for Chris to go on site to do the leg amputation?"

"What? No. Why would I do that?"

"That was my reaction"

"What was he thinking?"

"I don't know. Just to let you know, the redness in Meg Baxter's throat is isolated, Colin isn't showing any similar symptoms"

However, Eva couldn't focus on her patient in that precise moment in time, her mind was preoccupied with wondering what the hell her husband was doing.

"Wait. Chris is in the sinkhole? I thought Bravo team was going to send someone?"

"So did I" Proctor snuck a look at Eva, worried that she was going to react badly to this news and endanger the baby. Eva took a shaky breath and ran a hand threw her hair, a habit she picked up from Chris when she was stressed or annoyed.

"I am going to murder my husband" she said as she turned on her heel and stalked back to the hospital. Proctor let out a dry chuckle and made to follow her.

Meanwhile, Chris was in the sinkhole with Joe, getting ready to amputate on his leg.

"How did you get the short straw?" Joe asked the surgeon.

"I volunteered. Although I don't think my wife is going to be too happy when she finds out I put myself in danger, Especially since I only got out of a coma 6 months ago. Don't ask"

"Your wife?"

"Yeah I married her a week ago, shes 4 months pregnant"

"And you're down here. Do you have a death wish"

"More of a saviour complex" Chris chuckled as he made a small incision in Joe's leg.

"Joe, do you mind if we talk about something? I tend to work better with a little chatter"

"Yeah, whatever you need. Tell me about your wife"

"Well, shes a trauma surgeon at the same hospital I work at. We've been best friends for as long as I remember and about a year and a half ago, I plucked up the courage to ask her out on a date. We got married last week and she's 4 months pregnant. I'm the luckiest man alive to have someone as great as her. What about you?"

"No. Nobody. You got any family? I've got a sister in Arizona and that's about it. Both my parents are dead"

"I'm sorry to hear that. I've got my mom and brother but we don't see each other as much. I've got a father, he's alive. Although I'm sure he doesn't remember that I am."

"But you're a doctor. He's proud of that right?"

"He didn't even come to the wedding, my mom who lives halfway across the country came. I sent him an invitation but I don't know if he got it or not. I don't even know if he knows I moved to Miami"

Suddenly the sinkhole collapsed, sending Chris flying. He landed on his wrist and heard a sickening crack. He grimaced in pain and let out a small groan.


	24. Chapter 24

Proctor had just hung up with the paramedic on site at the sinkhole when he spotted Eva walking past.

"Eva?" He called out to her. She span around and faced the chief with an alarmed look on her face.

"What is it? Have you heard from Chris?" Proctor grimaced and took a deep breath.

"There's uhh. There's been...complications" he worded his reply carefully, not wanting to upset Eva and put the baby at risk.

"Complications...what kind of complications? Matt I swear to god if you don't tell me what kind of trouble my husband is in I will literally rip your head off." Proctor put his hands on her shoulders and faced her.

"Eva! Calm down, this amount of stress isn't good for the baby. The sinkhole collapsed further and Chris fell and broke his wrist. He is fine but he's refusing to come because we can't get another Doctor down there, the ground is too unstable"

Eva nodded and took a deep breath, not trusting herself to speak. She turned on her heel and walked into the break room. Serena finds her struggling to get a cookie from the vending machine.

"You've got to play it cool, don't let it know how much you want it"

"I want a cookie, not a boyfriend"

"Same philosophy" Serena shrugged and got the cookie out for her. She turned to face her friend.

"I'm worried about Chris too"

"It's just- What the Hell was he thinking? The ground's unstable, it could collapse further, he could die in there. I could lose my husband. We've only been married for 7 freaking days" Eva started crying hysterically and Serena rushed to her side.

"Hey. Hey, shhh, Eva you need to calm down. This isn't good for your baby. How about we go find Nurse Graceffa and get her to check on it yeah? Just to make sure your baby is okay" Eva nodded and let her friend guide her out of the room to find the nurse.

A few hours later Proctor and Eva were checking on Meg. They walked out the room and headed out to the front desk.

"What do you know?" Proctor asked as he turned to face the Cuban doctor.

"About Meg Baxter? Nothing more than I did 5 minutes ago"

"What do you know about Chris"

"What about Chris?"

"Why did he risk his life to go down there, especially since he has so much to live for." He gestured to Eva's stomach and she closed her eyes. Taking in a deep breath.

"Chris plays Blue's Guitar, roots for the Marlans and has an irrational hatred of salmon. His Dad's a drunk, the guy thinks Chris works in a clinic handing out prescriptions...I also know it's easy to substitute the approval of a boss for the absent of a father"

Eva glares at Proctor, she knows it isn't his fault but her emotions are on end. Proctor looks down guiltily, berating himself. He just nods and her and turns on his heel, walking away. Eva leans on the counter with her head in her hands, taking deep breaths and trying to stay calm. Suddenly, her Pager goes off, altering her of an ambulance pulling up in the bay. She heads out to see the sandy blonde hair of her husband. She walks up to him. Trying to look intimidating.

"Hey honey" he said, looking at her like a kid who's been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Don't honey me" she snapped. She closes her eyes and takes another deep breath- she's doing that quite a lot recently- she opens her eyes to see Chris looking at her with worry lacing his expression. She launches herself at him, wanting to be mad at him but finding herself unable to feel anything but relief.

"You look like crap" she whispers in his ear as she pulls away. She smirks at him and turns to take Joe into Trauma 2. Serena met them in the room and turned to Chris.

"You look like crap"

"Yeah, we've covered that already" looking sheepishly at his wife who just raised an eyebrow at him. She started examine Joe.

"You've packed it really clean, pretty impressive for a man operating in a hole" she turned to her husband with a small smile on her face.

"You know, mad skills" Eva rolled her eyes but the small smile didn't disappear. Chris went to stand next to his wife, attempting to help her but before he could so much as pick up a scalpel she grabbed his wrist- the good one.

"Go get a splint for your arm" she glared at him.

"Yeah. And take a shower" Serena butted in, earning a snort from Eva.

"Oh, So I've been gone for 6 hours and all of a sudden I have to start taking lip from the resident?"

"Well when you choose to become a solo act, that's what you deserve" Proctor said as he walked into the room.

"You look like crap" he looked Chris up and down. Eva burst out laughing at this and Chris cracked a smile.

"So I've been told. It's good to be home"

"Chris. Go get your arm attended to, then come and see me"

Chris looked panicked for a second but nodded nonetheless.

"You think he's bad, wait until your wife gets her claws on you" Serena whispered to him as he left the room. Eva looked over at her and glared.

After their shift had finished and Chris had a fresh bandage for his wrist, he headed outside to see Proctor.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yeah. Chris, Never do that again. Because I nearly lost a team member today...I nearly lost a friend"

"So we're friends huh? So does that mean we could have dinner sometime? Your place? Your kitchen? You do have a kitchen right?" Proctor shook his head at the blonde and turned to walk away.

"Go home Chris. Your wife is looking for you"

Chris gulped and went to find Eva. He found her a few minutes later, leaning against her car, looking at a picture in her hands. She saw Chris coming and put it in her bag, straightening up to meet her husband. "Hey babe" he said as he kissed her. Eva didn't say anything but got in the car. She went to put the key in the ignition when Chris' hand stopped her.

"Eva, honey talk to me. Are you mad at me?" Eva scoffed.

"Mad? Mad? Chris. I've been terrified all day. I thought you were going to die. I thought I was going to lose my husband. I thought our baby was going to grow up without a father. Our baby girl Chris." she yelled at him, tears pouring down her face. Chris looked at her blankly, trying to comprehend what she just told him.

"It's a girl?"

"Serena forced me into a scan, something about the stress not being good for the baby. Graceffa asked if I wanted to know the gender and I agreed, I know you wanted to be there but I wasn't really in the best mind frame for making decisions"

"I'm sorry baby. I never meant for you to get this stressed, I just wanted to save his life"

"I know. You and your stupid savour complex" she rolled her eyes with a small smile gracing her lips. Chris leant in for a kiss.

"But Eva, we're having a girl! Can we start thinking of names now?"

"Yes but promise me something"

"For you, anything"

"Promise you'll stop nearly dying on me"

Chris smirked and leant in to press his lips against his wife in a passionate kiss once they broke apart, he leant his forehead on hers.

"I promise" he whispered and leant in again.


	25. Chapter 25

"What about Gertrude?"

Eva and Chris were cuddled up on their couch flicking through a book of baby names, trying to find the perfect name for their baby girl.

"Christopher James Deleo do you hate our baby? Gertrude is the kind of name that's going to get her beaten up in the playground."

"So I'm guessing that's a no?" He asked, looking down to his wife with a smirk on his face. Eva just glared at him and turned her attention back to the book.

"What about Rosalina? It means Fair Rose in Spanish" she suggested

"It sounds beautiful my love. What about a middle name?"

"Hmmmm Seleste? It means Harmonious"

"Rosalina Seleste Deleo. It sounds perfect Eva!"

Eva smiled at her husband and snuggled further into his chest.

"Are you tired my love?" Eva just nodded and he picked her up, carrying her up the stairs and into their bedroom. She remembered the picture she had put in her bag earlier, when she spotted Chris heading towards her, and stood up to retrieve it. Chris cocked his head and looked at her confused. She pulled out the sonogram and walked back over to him, climbing into bed.

"Graceffa gave me a picture of the baby, I don't know if you want to see it or not-"

"Yes" Chris interrupted "sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt, i just feel bad for not being there, I want to see my baby girl"

Eva nodded and handed him the sonogram. Chris looked down at it with tears in his eyes.

"She's perfect. I hope she looks just like her mommy"

Eva smiled at him but rolled her eyes. "Well I hope she looks just like her daddy"

Chris' smile dropped, Eva looked over to him concerned.

"What is it babe?"

"What If I turn out just like my dad? A drunk? An abuser? I'm going to be a terrible father I know it already, I mean, look at the role model I had growing up"

Chris laid down and faced away from his wife, not wanting her to see how scared and hurt he was.

"Oh Chris" she sighed "You're not going to turn out like him. You are nothing like your father. You are going to be the best father to our little girl, I know so. I trust you Chris. I know the type of man your father is and you are the complete opposite." Eva laid down next to him and wrapped her arms around him. Chris sighed and turned around to face his beautiful wife.

"I love you Eva Zambrano-Deleo"

"I love you Chris Deleo"

He gave her a quick kiss on her lips and laid back down on his back, his mind still racing.

"Chris, look at me"

He turned at the soft voice of his wife with a small smile on his face.

"Stop worrying okay? You're nothing like your father. You take after your mother. You're caring, sweet, considerate. Do they sound like the qualities of an abusive father? No they don't. You're going to be the best daddy our little girl could hope for okay?"

Chris just nodded, not knowing what to say. Tears started to form in his eyes as he leant forward and captured his wife's lips in a passionate kiss. When they broke apart, Chris looked over to the clock to see that it was getting late. He looked back to Eva to see her stifling a yawn and chuckled.

"Come on Baby, lets get some sleep"

Eva woke before Chris the next morning and just laid there, in their bed looking up at her husband, wondering how the hell she got so lucky. She had been dreaming of falling in love with the perfect guy ever since she was a child, but, her dreams wavered after the fiasco of her last relationship and how bad it ended. However, Chris taught her how to love again. She found true love in her best friend.

Her mother once said to her 'Eva, if you're ever lucky to find a guy that would change the world for you, marry him and never let him go' and that's exactly what she did. She doesn't know what she's done to deserve such an amazing guy but now she's finally got another chance at love, she's not going to let this one go.

She felt Chris start to stir and she smiled. She shuffled around so she was face to face with her husband and started pressing kisses all over his face. He smiled but didn't open his eyes, revelling in his wife's affection. "You're in a good mood this morning!" He laughed, eyes still shut.

"Yeah, Well I've been thinking about a lot while you've been asleep..."

At that, Chris opened his eyes, worry and concern lacing his expression

"About what?"

"Oh it's nothing bad, don't worry"

Chris visually relaxed and Eva felt a pang of regret and sadness that she made him worry.

"I was just thinking of how lucky I was to fall in love with my best friend. How lucky I am to have found such an amazing guy who loves me just as much as I love him"

Chris' eyes watered and he let out the biggest grin imaginable.

"I'll think you'll find that I'm the lucky one peaches" he said, using her old nickname, as he leant down to press a sweet kiss to her lips. They kissed for a while, unaware that they were going to be late for work. When they broke apart, Eva looked at the clock and let out a string of curse words.

"Eva! Don't swear, the baby could hear you!"

She rolled her eyes at her husband but let out a small chuckle. He went in to kiss her again but she pressed her finger to his lips.

"We're going to be late!"

"So? We'll just say that you had a bout of morning sickness"

"Oh yes. Blame our baby due to the fact that you can't control your raging hormones. I'm meant to be the one with the messed up hormones, I'm the pregnant one!"

"Yes but can you blame a guy for being constantly turned on because his wife is smoking hot, even at 4 months pregnant"

"Are you trying to seduce me Dr. Deleo?"

Chris pressed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss.

"Not at all" he said against her lips when they pulled apart "why? Is it working?"

Eva chuckled at her husband and captured his lips in hers.

An hour later they were both squirming under the intense glare their boss was giving them.

"Eva had a bout of morning sickness, I didn't want to leave her alone"

Proctor hummed and raised his eyebrow, turning on his heel to walk away.

"You might want to try some concealer, that's a pretty nasty mark you have on your neck Eva" he called to the brunette as he walked down the corridor. Eva gasped and swatted at her husband.

"You're going to be the death of me"

"You can't die yet Milady, I still have so much planned for the two of us"

Eva smiled and pressed a quick kiss to Chris' lips before going off on her rounds.


	26. Chapter 26

It had been 4 and a half months since Chris and Eva had named their baby girl and Eva was forced to sit at home all day everyday on bed rest after she had a labour scare at 6 months due to stress. She was in the kitchen making pasta for lunch when she felt a liquid splash down her legs. She looked down in shock, sure she had been having abdominal pains all day but she didn't think they were contractions. She laughed to herself, amused at the fact she was a doctor yet she couldn't tell she was having contractions. She walked into the living room to grab her phone to call Chris who was at work.

Chris was sat on one of the chairs in the break room talking to Serena when his phone went off, alerting him of a call from Eva.  
"Hey sweetheart, what's up?"  
"Chris, I think my waters just broke?"  
"What!? Eva where are you?"  
"At home. Where else would I be?"  
"Okay stay right there. I'll come get you and drive you to the hospital" he hung up the phone and turned to Serena, panicking slightly. Serena understood and nodded at him  
"Go!"

Chris ran out the door and collided head on with Proctor, who took one look at Chris' expression and knew exactly what was happening  
"Go get her! I'll get someone from Bravo to cover you! Bring her round after though, I wanna see them!"  
Chris nodded and ran to the car park to get into the new car he and Eva bought for when they had the baby, Eva's jeep just wasn't big enough.

He got home to see Eva lying on the couch eating ice cream watching TV.  
"Uh hi babe? I thought you were in labour?"  
"I am. My contractions are-" she was cut off by a contraction. Chris helped her up and led her out the door and into the car.  
"As I was saying, my contractions are quite far apart" she laughed.

Driving to the hospital, they got stuck in traffic. Most people would expect the female to be the one in panic but in reality, Eva was as calm as calm could be. She just stared out the window, laughing at her husband's blatant road rage. Her contractions were becoming more frequent now but still Eva remained calm, she was so excited for her baby to enter the real world that it numbed the pain of her contractions slightly, sure it still hurt like a son of a bitch but that's to be expected during labour.

They finally reached the hospital and Chris put his arm around Eva, helping her walk, despite her nagging at him, stating that she didn't need his help. When they got to the desk, the receptionist asked what they were there for.  
"Oh yeah, my husbands in labour"  
The woman sent her a confused glance  
"Well, I'm technically the one in labour but my husband's the one acting like it right now" Chris turned to face his wife, glaring at her, while she smiled and pressed a quick kiss to his lips.

The nurse brought along a wheelchair and took them to the delivery room where they met their obstetrician.  
"Okay Eva, you're about 7 cm dilated, you can start pushing at 10 but you probably already know that don't you"  
Eva nodded and screwed her face up as she let out a groan of pain. In an instant Chris was at her side clasping her hands in his.  
"7cm's? Eva why didn't you call me earlier?"  
"You were at work, I didn't want to worry you!" Eva gave Chris a sheepish smile  
"Are you mad at me?"  
"I could never be mad at you my love. Now I think our baby girl wants to meet the world"

Several more painful contractions later and Eva was finally fully dilated.  
"Okay, you can start pushing now Eva! Your baby girl is ready" at the go-ahead from the OB, Eva gave a huge push, letting out a painful scream. She grabbed Chris' hand and squeezed as she pushed. Chris winced at the pain but didn't say anything, fully knowing that the pain he is feeling is nothing compared to Eva's.  
"I hate you Christopher. We are never having sex again"  
"Awh come on Peaches, you know that's not going to happen. You love when I touch you, you can't resist it" he whispered seductively into her ear.  
"You are not helping Chris I swear to God."

The Doctor chuckled as she massaged Eva's abdomen, telling her that it will help settle the baby making it easier for her. Chris leant down and pressed a kiss to her forehead which was covered in a sheet of sweat.  
"You haven't looked as beautiful than you do in this moment giving birth to our baby girl." Eva blushed a little and smiled at him.  
"I couldn't ask for better husband" she said as she leant up to press a quick kiss to his lips.

"You're nearly there baby! I can see the head now. A few more pushes. You can do it"  
"I can't push anymore Chris, it hurts" Eva let out weakly as she closed her eyes.  
"Eva, baby? Stay with me okay? You can't give up yet. Just think about how we can spoil our baby girl. We can dress her up in dresses and skirts, or jeans and dungarees if she'd prefer but I bet she's gonna be a girly girl. Just imagine how great it's going to feel when you can hold her in her hands. You can sing her to sleep as you gently rock her, we'll take it in turns to wake up when she needs feeding. Just think of how amazing it's going to feel when she's finally here. You can do it baby, just one more push!"

At Chris' encouragement Eva gave one more hard push. Crying filled the air and Eva turned to face Chris with tears in her eyes.  
"We did it baby!"  
"Yes we did, we did it!" Chris choked out as he wrapped his arms around his wife.

Eva was kept in the hospital over night to make sure she and the baby were both okay but the next day Chris borrowed a wheelchair, promising to return it the next day, and took Eva over to the Trauma hospital next door. Serena was stood at the front desk going over some paperwork when they walked in. She looked up to see her best friends and their baby and let out a squeal of excitement. She rushed over to Eva's side, cooing over the baby. Proctor and Tuck heard the commotion and walked out the break room, clapping eyes on the married couple and rushed over to see how they were.

Eva looked up to her husband with a questioning look in her eyes and he nodded at her.  
"So guys, we were wondering if you would be the godparents?" They all nodded, and Proctor even teared up a little. Eva held Rosalina out to Serena who gladly took her.  
"Hey little baby girl, I'm your god mama Serena, But you can call me auntie since your mom is basically like my sister"  
Eva smiled at that and then turned to her husband with a sly smirk on my face.  
"You know, in a couple of years Rosalina is going to want a baby brother or sister to play with"  
"Are you saying you want to have another baby with me?"  
"Only if you want"  
"Baby, I'll have an entire soccer team with you if you wanted"  
Eva's eyes filled with tears as she took in the man who turned her whole world around.

"I love you baby"  
"And I love you Peaches"


	27. Epilogue

_4 Years Later_

Rosalina held her Granddad's hand as she skipped down the street leading towards the hospital, accompanied by her 2 year old brother Theo Alexander, her mother was due to get off from work in 10 minutes and was going to take them out to celebrate Rosie's birthday. Her father was away on a work trip which meant he was unable to make it for her birthday celebration but the 4 year old understood, she knew that both her mother and father had big responsibilities when it came to work. She was very smart for her age and already managed to skip a grade. When they made it through the doors, Rosie and Theo saw their mother sat at the main desk, completing paperwork.  
"Mommy!"

Eva looked up from her work to see her children.  
"Hey Princess! How was your day?"  
"It was amazing! Granddad took us to the park and we went to feed the ducks and we got ice cream because it's my birthday and he got me books for my birthday as well as the pretty dresses!"  
Eva continued to listen to her daughter rambling about her day as she took Theo from her dad and thanked him for looking after them and took them towards the break room.

A lot had changed over 4 years, Proctor left, saying he missed Kuwait and being in the thick of it all. Eva was made chief, with Chris being her second in demand. Serena finished her residency and was made Chief Resident and a new resident was introduced into their little group, Dr. Allison Hall, who they welcomed with open arms. One thing remained the same though, Tuck was still their Charge Nurse. He said that the hospital wouldn't work the same without him, it would be driven into chaos.

Eva opened the door to the break room to see Serena sat at the table flicking through a magazine.  
"Auntie Serena!" Rosie called out to her god mother. Serena looked up and broke out into a grin as she spotted her god daughter and god son.  
"There's the birthday girl! Have you had a good day so far?" Rosalina told Serena the same story that she had just recounted to her mother as she sat on her knee. Eva leant on her locker, smiling at the scene. The door opened again to reveal Tuck and Proctor, who was visiting Miami for a couple of weeks to catch up with friends. They wished Rosie a happy birthday and bought out the cake that they made for her. Eva shared her slice with Theo and silently applauded the Nurse and her old boss, they sure know how to bake.

The door opened again to reveal her husband.  
"Daddy!" Rosie rushed off Serena's lap and leapt into her father's arms. Eva walked over to greet her husband.  
"I thought you were at a conference?" She asked as she kissed him briefly.  
"I was but it finished early and I didn't want to miss my little Angel's special day. Are you all done with surgeries for the day?" Eva nodded and she took her little girl by the hand, saying goodbye to her colleagues.

When they got home, Eva and Chris gave Rosie her final present, they already gave her a couple of books, a new doll and a couple of dresses, Chris was right, she turned out to be such a girly girl, she loved the colour pink and dressing up, particularly in sparkly pink dresses. Their last present to their baby girl was the best though. Tickets to Disney Land. Rosie took after her mother with her love and has seen every single Disney movie at least 10 times (and she's only 4 years old!) Her favourite being Tangled, she would often drive Chris and Eva up the wall by belting out "When Will my Life Begin" at 6 in the morning.

Rosie screamed, literally screamed when Eva presented her with the tickets, excited at the prospect of meeting her idol, Rapunzel. Neither Chris or Eva had the heart to tell her that it's just a movie and she doesn't actually exist, she is just someone dressing up in an outfit. They wanted to keep their baby girl innocent and pure for as long as they could.

That night, after they put the children to bed, both high on sugar from ice cream and cake, Eva and Chris laid in bed together, cuddling.  
"You know, when I first asked you out on that date by your car, I never thought that we would get this far, but I'm glad I did, you've changed my world Eva, flipped it upside down. I live for your smiles, Rosie's cute little giggle and Theo's bear hugs. I don't know what I would do without the three of you"  
Eva grinned at her husband and pressed her lips to his.  
"I love you Dr. Deleo"  
"I love you Chief Zambrano"

We made it! My book is officially finished, I can't believe I made it! Thank you all for joining me on this journey and I hope you enjoyed it xoxo - Sophie


End file.
